Dragon Ball Generations
by BaconForEveryone
Summary: This is my version of the events that transpire five years after the final chapter of the Dragon Ball Manga written by Akira Toriyama or the final episode of Dragon Ball Z. (Note: This story was planned before the announcement of 'Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods' and does not include BOG as cannon).
1. Universal Saga: A Heart-Breaking Wish P1

**Universal Saga:  
1. A Heart-Breaking Wish (1/2):**

* * *

Age 787

"Soon the Four Star Dragon Ball will be mine and I'll finally be able to have my wish." snickered the small blue imp-like creature.

Tap-tap-tap "Come on..." The Imp tapped his left foot impatiently, in front of a broken and beaten castle in the middle of Diablo Desert... "Where are they? I want my balls!"

TAP-TAP-TAP "I've had enough!" the imp picked up his radio "Mai have you found the four star ball yet? Over!" shouted the small imp jumping up and down in anger. A wheezy voice came from the radio "No Pilaf... For the eight-hundredth time no we haven't found it! We have only been searching for 5minutes! Out!" the Emperor began recklessly punching the walls of his castle in relentless anger, screaming all sorts of curses.

* * *

Present - 12th June AGE 789:

In the open, barren, canyon-like area, two figures stood there staring into the distance of the open blue sky.

Finally, the silence was broken by one of the two figures who was stood boldly over the great canyon "Master, is this the same place where you and Vegeta fought long ago?" Uub asked as he looked around imagining the fierce battle; his eyes filled with pride and wonder. After meeting Goku at the World Tournament five years ago he had come to love the stories about the extraordinary battles Goku and his friends had fought.

"Hmm..." Goku stood there rubbing the back of his head; his face filled with confusion "I'm not sure to be honest. The scenery, I can't remember much about that... But the fight? Now that's a fight I'll never forget!" Goku replied with a cheerful grin. "Uub, are you reading for the final test?"

Uub turned towards his master "W-What do you mean Master?" he replied with a confused look upon his youthful face. Goku smiled "You have become as strong as I have now Uub and I've taught you everything I know. So this is going to be your final fight with me... For awhile that is. After this you're going to travel and train again with warriors like: Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan: if he has the time that is... Keeping your training fresh is the key to getting stronger."

Goku's attitude suddenly turned serious. "I've been looking forwards to this battle for a long time; so how about it Uub? Let's go!"

Uub nodded, tightening his belt, as he jumped back to the opposite side of the canyon. "Okay, I'm ready!" he shouted, sporting a fighting stance similar to that of Goku's.

Goku stood there in his legendary fighting stance reminiscing about how his Pupil had grown. Over these past five years Uub had changed, he may have kept the same scruffy style of Mohawk, but he had clearly changed a lot in various attributes; not only in appearance, but in both strength and confidence. Uub's muscular figure stood at around the same height as Vegeta and he wasn't just a mere timid boy anymore; he was a proud, loyal and strong member of the Z-Fighter's. Our Uub had trained under many different Master's over the years and learned their fighting styles and techniques. He tried to combine his Master's colours as much as possible; around his neck he wore a white heavy-weighted scarf given to him by Piccolo, as well as golden weighted wristbands, Saiyan boots that a certain Prince had given him and his Gi held similarities to Goku's accept that it was a dark blue type of colour.

So much had changed since the fight with Majin Buu, and the future of the Earth seemed like a bright one. Goku smiled as the pleasant notion went through his mind.

"Hey Goku!" Uub shouted "Pay attention!" Grinning as he placed two fingers on forehead "I'll start this one of big... Special Beam Cannon!"

Uub flung his arm in Goku's direction launching the Special Beam Cannon, the narrow golden beam tinged with purple. A spiral with the same magnificent concentrated energy wrapped around the beam as it accelerated towards Goku.

Goku exited his stance and stood boldly, watching the beam accelerate towards him, his hair and orange Gi flapping around.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku roared as a golden aura swirled around him as he effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, the golden aura of his Ki exploded around as he transformed into greatest form of the Saiyan race yet. His long golden hair seemed even more violent and wild since his last fight with Majin Buu.

He watched as the beam was mere nanoseconds from contact.

**BLAAM!** The explosion was blinding and deafeningly loud, sending shockwaves all around the Earth.

A massive wall of smoke covered the forever scarred battlefield. Suddenly the Mastered Super Saiyan 3 dashed full speed in Uub's direction!

Uub dashed towards Goku both warriors had their arms cocked back, their gold and crimson aura's flaring, as they both forced their fists into each other's. The impact sent a spherical wave which ripped the cliffs within the canyons apart.

The mighty warrior's began exchanging a flurry of almost equally matched punches and kicks creating deafening shockwaves.

**BROUM!** Uub was unable to block Goku's roundhouse kick which sent him hurtling into the canyon.

Goku stared down at Uub never losing track of his Ki signature he placed two fingers to his forehead and in a flash he was gone. The mighty Super Saiyan appeared directly in front of Uub as he got into his deadly stance and was about to perform the technique which was used for and against the Planet so many times before.

Uub felt the immense heat of the attack building up as his Master screamed "TAKE THIS! KAMEHAMEHA!" the beam of azure blue Ki engulfed Uub, and easily atomised the cliffs within the canyon that Uub had been blown through; the beam could have easily destroyed the Planet several times over however Goku directed the remnants of the blast into space...

Goku gazed in silence at the gigantic crater that his Kamehameha wave had created.

"I see that you like the Instant Transmission technique as much as I do." The mighty Super Saiyan spoke with a smirk, turning just as Uub accelerated towards him.

Goku was ready, but just as Uub entered within punching range of the Saiyan, his Ki skyrocketed, his aura of crimson Ki exploding around him. Both his speed and strength multiplied. Goku wasn't able to notice the sudden increase of power fast enough to dodge. The Saiyan's eyes widened in surprise as he barely managed to protect himself from the blunt of Uub's punch with his forearm which sent him hurtling backwards.

Uub took this advantage and teleported to where Goku was heading and screamed "KAIO-KEN" as he crashed into Goku with a dragon kick which sent him flying down into the canyon. Uub immediately dashed towards Goku who had now managed to control his flight. Goku waited until Uub was within punching distance and attempted to uppercut him, however Uub managed to time his dodge perfectly through that of Goku's uppercut and twisted his body over that of Goku's and delivered a strong knee into Goku's back. The attack almost rendered the Saiyan unconscious. In a daze, Goku struggled to keep his guard up. As Uub followed up with swift kicks that Goku barely managed to dodge as they swiped past his face. Timing his movement perfectly, Uub twisted his body in perfect sync with Goku's dodge and delivered a strong elbow into Goku's face. Crimson liquid spewed from his nose as his vision blurred.

Goku foresaw Uub's attack and tumble-turned backwards, narrowly missing Uub's powerful right-hook. Uub unable to foresee Goku's dodge lost his footing and stumbled forwards; the Saiyan took this moment to his advantage and grabbed Uub's right arm, and spun the defenceless boy around and launched him into the air. Uub regained his posture and yelled at the top of his lungs "BIG-BANG-ATTACK!"

**WOOSH!** Goku glared at the attack as he got into position. "KA-ME-HA-ME..." Uub's azure concentrated ball of Ki was gaining momentum.

"-HAH!" roared Goku, releasing the bright blue energy wave.

**CRASH! **The beam collided with Uub's Big Bang Attack! The spherical waves produced by the two attacks caused the entire Earth to quake underneath them.

* * *

Satan City-Orange Star High School

"What do those two think they're doing? If they aren't careful they'll destroy the Planet!" Gohan said sitting in his Office unable to concentrate on grading his students work. Suddenly he sensed his daughter Pan heading towards Goku and Uub. "What?!" He exclaimed as bead of sweat began to form on his forehead "I've got to stop her." Gohan took off his glasses, loosened his tie, opened his office window and dashed out towards the battle.

* * *

Goku's attack began to push Uub's attack back unlike the Kamehameha wave; Uub's attack couldn't be amplified after it had been released.

Uub felt his control over the attack lessening. The Saiyan was about to amplify his Kamehameha wave's power but... "Oh no, Pan!" Goku sensed that his Grand Daughter was but mere miles away from the blast range. Goku and Uub's concentration broke and they both felt their energy beams fail simultaneously, and watched as the azure fire combined into a crackling ball of destructive energy between them.

* * *

_Hey BaconForEveryone here, this chapter was updated on 10/06/2013 for the grammatical errors. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! _


	2. Universal Saga: A Heart-Breaking Wish P2

Past... Age 787

"Finally... I've got all the Dragon Balls" the blue imp grinned. "All that we have ever worked for is culminated in this moment." Pilaf said as he limped towards the Dragon Balls.

"It's such a happy day." Tears began to form in the fox's eyes. "I don't know what the word culminate means... But I do know that I'm so happy that you guys brought me along" Shu said as a waterfall of tears ran down his face.

"Excuse me fellows. But I've noticed that every time that we're on the brink of success; something inevitably happens to keep us away from it. So what do you say that we hurry along with this?" the old women wheezed impatiently while looking around nervously for danger.

"Oh... Yeah right! Good idea." Pilaf looked away from Mia and continued walking towards his dreams.

"Alright," Pilaf raised his hands into the air "now! Rise Shenron - Rise!" he shouted filled completely with joy.

Black clouds filled the dark night of the barren desert; as a mystical golden light shot from the Dragon Balls and into the sky while azure lightning crackled around the Dragon Ball's. Suddenly the light morphed into the emerald Eternal Dragon - Shenron.

Shenron coiled around the night sky surrounding the perimeter around the three below.

"YOU WHO HAS SUMMONED ME; I HAVE COME TO GRANT YOU THREE WISHES. TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE SO I MAY GO."

Pilaf was ready, eager to finally claim his wish that he had longed for since the beginning of his empire. "Shenron grant me my wish! Make me the ruler of the Earth!"

Shenron remained motionless; considering every aspect of the wish. "THAT WISH EXCEEDS MY POWER. IT CANNOT BE GRANTED."

Pilaf paled, he never expected that the wish making Dragon would be unable to grant his wish. He fell to the floor "My dreams!" he shouted out loud, his eyes stinging trying to hold back the tears.

"Well Shenron I wish for you to tell me: can anyone grant my request?" Pilaf said harshly while tears began to take form.

Shenron's eyes blazed red, and then dimmed. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I SHALL NOW PRESENT YOU WITH THE INFORMATION WHICH YOU SEEK. THE DEITY WHICH YOU SEEK THAT IS CONNECTED TO THIS REALM FROM THE RYU-SHIN REALM IS: RYU THE LORD AND MASTER OF ALL ETERNAL DRAGON'S LINKED TO GAST. NOW, SPEAK: WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"Hmm" Pilaf said in confusion. 'The Eternal Dragon Ryu... I only thought that there was one Eternal Dragon...' he wondered. "Okay... I wish for you to tell me where and how to summon this Dragon."

Shenron remained motionless again and then his eyes began to glow. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. TO SUMMON THE ETERNAL DRAGON RYU: GO TO THE PLACE KNOWN AS KAMI'S LOOKOUT, CHANT THE MASTER OF THE RYU'S NAME... GAST CARCOLH AND THE OBJECTS TO SUMMON HIM WILL APPEAR. NOW: WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?"

He stood motionless. 'Ryu, Kami's Lookout, Gast Garcolh and _World Domination_... No _Universal Domination!_' The blue imp thought, laughing uncontrollably.

"I SAID WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH? I WILL WAIT NO LONGER."

"Sir, if we're going to be rulers of the World, we'll need some better robots..." Mai stated.

"Yeah I second that Mai. Better guns as well." Shu added.

"Silence! I don't want to rule just this Planet anymore – I want to ruler the entire Universe!" Pilaf shouted fantasising about sitting on a large golden throne. "In order to be the ruler of such a vast empire; one should be the most intellectual, a great leader which I already am, to know everything about our Universe and about the strengths and weaknesses of the creatures that inhabit it." Pilaf paused to allow his words to sink in. "Now Shenron, I wish to be the smartest being in the entire Universe: to know about every drop of history that has occurred since the dawn of time self, to know everything about the inhabitants of the Universe, now grant my wish!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "IT IS DONE. FAREWELL." the Dragon said glowing and then disappearing. The Dragon Balls shoot up into the atmosphere and spread across the Earth.

"AAHHHHHH" Shu and Mai screamed, cuddling each other, crawling away gazing at Pilaf's head as it slowly expanded and pulsated.

Pilaf felt a rush of new thoughts and images flooding his whole mind. The thoughts only lasted for a fleeting moment, but he suddenly knew everything that had ever occurred in the entire Universe. He saw the first Kai's planting Kaiju trees. There was a Hero being engulfed in darkness. Burning destruction as a pink demon laughed sadistically at the lifeless corpses. The fleet of images continued as he witnessed the flash of golden light from a Super Saiyan that screamed in the burning apocalypse.

Pilaf fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "T-This" he grinned "This is extraordinary! I can see everything; history is unravelling in my mind. Mai, Shu let's get some rest my friends... Planning begins tomorrow."

* * *

**Universal Saga:  
2. A Heart-Breaking Wish (2/2): **

* * *

Present - Satan City

Satan City: the home of the strongest man on Earth - Hercule Satan. The soar of the grey metallic soar and the surge of wheel could be heard buzzing around the entire city.

In the midst of Satan Cities citizens; was a dazzling young Woman whose violet boots clicked as she walked on the pavement, she wore a ruby sleeveless dress which covered her neck and ended at her thighs. As she walked she felt her crimson headband fall out of place so she stopped to look at her reflection in the Hercule Salon's window and repositioned it with her slender hands in her black shoulder-length hair.

"Hey there Videl!" said the wheezy voice of an old man "How are you today sunny?"

Videl cheerfully responded "Oh hey there Jenkins," she said to the small pale elder who wore abnormally large glasses. "I'm just going to pick my daughter up from school. How are you?"

The elder looked down timidly "W-Well Videl I'm in a bit of a pickle. You see there are some teenage hooligans throwing stuff at my home." He now looked up with a grin "Now back in my day I would have taught these punks a lesson; a lesson I tell you."

Videl tightened her hands into a fist "Take me to them. I'm running early anyway – So I've got more than enough time to put the hurt on these little thugs."

"Thank you Videl! I'll take you to them!"

Videl began to walk taking the lead. Mr. Jenkins took off his glasses "What a foxy lady; now back in my day I would get my old Jenkins' funk on her..."

"I can hear you Mr. Jenkins... Now come on." Videl said putting her hand on her hip as she walked.

* * *

Mount Paozu

In a small house in Mount Paozu lived the woman of the greatest hero that had ever lived.

Humming delicately was Chi-Chi the wife of Goku. The wife of the greatest hero was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her Husband and her youngest son: Goten for when he finished work at Capsule Corporation. She was wearing her traditional attire, sporting some grey hair and a few wrinkles around of her face.

Chi-Chi looked up smiling; reminiscing about the joys in her life; like how her eldest son was now a part-time scientist in Capsule Coporation and a Scholar of science in Orange Star High School. (As fate would have it; Gohan was Goten's science teacher).

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming from the television. She turned to look "It's Bulma!" she exclaimed "Why she doesn't look a day older since the last time I saw her! In fact she looks younger!" she said raising her voice slightly.

Bulma began to speak holding what appeared to be a jar of pills "Hey! Have you ever looked into the mirror and just looked, old? I know I have! Well we hear at Capsule Coporation aim to make it our duty to make your life happier! And to make you look young and dazzling once more! That's right folks! I and my fellow colleagues have taken it upon ourselves to provide everyone across the World with eternal youth! Just take one of these little tablets once a night and you'll see the affects in the morning. Just look at me I'm 56years old and I look about twenty again! Ha-ha! Buy a year's worth of this stuff now for only 850zeni."

Chi-Chi looked into the mirror "Hmm... I sure could use some of that... It would at least make me look young enough to be married to Goku..."

* * *

Satan City

"T-That's them!" The old man shouted. "They're the one's vandalising my home!"

Videl gave a stern look as one of the Teenagers threw a rock heading towards the elder's home window.

**VIVU! **Videl dashed and caught the rock just as it left the teens hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted the slender blue-eyed women. The spot covered Teenager was unable to respond as he watched in shock as Videl began to slowly descend onto the pavement.

She turned and gave a stern look to the two other Teenagers. "Oh God its Videl" whispered one of the Teens.

"I'm going to say this once. So are you listening?!" the Teens stood in attention as Jenkins stood cowering behind Videl. "Good. Now leave Jenkins and his property alone. If I ever catch you doing this to him or anyone else again," She paused for effect. "I will teach you a lesson. Got it?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am" the trio said in unison. "Good now get out of here!" Shouted Videl.

"Thank you Videl." Said Jenkins happily.

"Anytime Jenkins" she shook his hand and caught a glimpse of her watch. "Oh I'd better go. See you."

"Bye Videl" waved Jenkins 'Oh look at her. He-he that's it girl move those hips for me he-he" smiled the old man as he walked into his house.

* * *

Videl dashed across the road towards her daughter's school dodging the crowd of people waiting for their children to come out.

"Heyyyyyyahhh! Mummy!" waved the young black haired girl.

The little 9year old Pan had just finished school for the summer and she could sense her Grandfather and Uub fighting all day which made her extremely excited for the end of school; as she loved sparring with them both whenever she could. Pan's hair hung like when her Mother first met of Father. Her clothes were the uniform that she wore for Satan City Primary School that she attended. Being the daughter of a scholar like Gohan helped her to excel in school. Her grades far exceeded what an average girl at her age should be at, but her interests were much more like her Grandfather's than that of her father.

"Hey sweetie!" Videl shouted as the young good jumped into her Mother's arms. "How does visiting your Grandma sound?"

"That sounds great. I'm going to spar with Grandpa" Pan smiled "but can we fly Mum? Pleeeassse." Pan said squeakily.

"Hmm. We can't sweetie. What if someone noticed that the granddaughter of Hercule Satan suddenly levitated into the air and started flying away? We wouldn't want even more news crews or journalists coming and bothering us right?" Videl replied with a smile. 'In all fairness I don't really mind the press... But maybe that's because I grew up dealing with Dad's countless fans and whatnot.' Videl thought to herself.

"I guess..." Pan sighed "They can get annoying. Why don't we just go out and hit them?" Pan said smiling at the motion.

"Because sweetie that would be morally wrong. Now wouldn't it" Videl lectured grinning. "Tell you what," Videl crouched to her daughter's level "we'll get on our plane and if you manage to finish all of your homework I'll let you fly from there and spar with your Grandpa. Okay?"

"Okay! That stuff is easy anyway!" Pan exclaimed jumping with joy. "Come on mum! Hurry up!" She said tugging on her Mum's arm.

"Okay." Chuckled Videl.

* * *

West City

At the end of the hallway in Capsule Coporation, a spiral stairway leads down into the Earth, several miles under the ground of the building; at the bottom of the staircase, a single reinforced door leads into the new and advanced gravity chamber.

The chamber was built to withstand the energy of even the mightiest Super Saiyan - and due the world's worries about future energy; Professor Brief specially engineered Dr. Gero's Energy-Absorbing Android technology to absorb energy blasts and to convert said energy into the World's new renewable energy source since AGE 775.

"YAAAHHHH!" Screamed a strong voice.

**BAOOW! **The black haired Saiyan leaped and twisted in mid air, firing a series concentrated Ki-Attacks.

**BLAM! **Vegeta's attacks smashed against the walls. Few were quickly absorbed and some were deflected directly in battle-worn Saiyan direction.

**KABOOM! **"UURAHHHGHHHH!" Vegeta cried out in pain as his own concentrated Ki exploded around him; tarring his navy blue muscle shirt reliving his pectorals as crimson liquid leaked from his head covering his whole body.

"600x gravity... Its-its maddening! I feel like I-I'm about to tear apart! AAHHHH!" Vegeta yelled at himself, sitting up, staring at the number on his gravity amplifier. "N-No... I can't allow this to happen. I was only just able to best Kakarot as a Super Saiyan 3 before... And that was years ago – What if... What if he is stronger than I am now?! What if he has found a level beyond a Super Saiyan 3?!" Vegeta looked up in complete and utter terror imagining the possibility.

Vegeta struggled to his feet "No! That would be impossible! NNNOOO!" A golden light swirled around him as he transformed into his Mastered Super Saiyan 3 form. His blazing golden aura exploded, surrounding him in a golden glow, with azure lightning flashing and crackling around his body. 'I will become stronger!' shouted Vegeta. As he lunged into the air throwing a spree of lightning fast kicks and punches.

* * *

In an aircraft heading for Mount Paozu; Videl and her daughter were on their way to Chi-Chi's home.

"Finished!" shouted Pan. She looked in her Mother direction waiting impatiently by the hatch for her reward.

"Good girl! I'll look at your homework as soon as I get to your Grandma's." Videl said as she walked towards the hatch.

"Stay safe!" Videl smiled. "I will mum! See you!" Pan waved back to her mother as she opened the hatch and jumped out of the plane. The powerful winds violently blew against Videl, until Pan closed the hatch from the outside.

'I know she is strong enough to take care of herself. But my heart always misses a beat whenever I watch her do things like that.' Videl thought to herself as she re-positioned her red headband.

* * *

Pan dashed towards her Grandpa and Uub, performing various twists and turns as she was flying. Suddenly she felt several shockwaves in the air that caused her to lose control of her flight.

"Gosh! They're both really strong!" Pan shouted regaining control as she accelerated towards the fight.

As she was flying she felt something tugging her towards the battle. She stopped. But the force was too strong for her and it continued pulling her forwards.

She looked around in panic as she saw boulders, trees and other substances being dragged violently towards the battle.

"HAAAA" her light blue aura surrounded her. She managed to control her flight "This was bad idea!" she said gritting her teeth as her little muscles began to shake in pain.

**WAAM! **A huge boulder violently smashed into Pan sending her instantly unconscious, as she continued hurtling towards the battlefield.

* * *

Where We Left Of...

"Oh no, Pan!" Goku saw that his Grand Daughter was but mere miles away from the blast range. Goku's and Uub's concentration broke and they both felt their energy beams fail simultaneously, and they watched as the azure fire combined into a crackling ball of destructive energy between them.

The sphere of crackling energy was expanding slowly absorbing in the surrounding area, trees, water, the wildlife, everything was being destroyed.

"If this isn't stopped soon the entire Earth will be gone!" Goku said clenching his fists "No... I cannot and will not allow that to happen." Goku squatted slightly and began to roar.

But instead of becoming stronger his hair turned black, his Godly powers were gone; he was back into his normal state.

"No, I haven't got any strength left..." our hero said as he watched in horror the crackling energy roar louder and louder. If Goku can't save us – who will? To add to the horror the hero watched as Pan was helplessly being dragged into the blast as she disappeared behind the flying debris.

Uub watched the unstoppable energy ball also helpless. He saw debris over fifty times his size being forced violently into the thunderous sphere.

"It's no use. No matter what we do, if that blast hits the entire Planet will be ripped apart. It's my fault. I'm no better than him; the one which I was reincarnated from." Uub said looking down in sorrow as he scrunched his face to stop the tears from falling.

"HAH!" Goku and Uub's head jerked upwards in surprise as they saw the massive azure beam rush towards the coalesced sphere.

**DZZZ!** The beam of blue smashed into the sphere with loud bang. The immense wave of Ki accelerated the crackling sphere into outer space.

There was moment of silence as everything seemed to; just stop.

**BANG!** The ball of energy exploded, engulfing the entire Planet in a blinding light. The light caused Goku and Uub to shield their eyes. Spherical waves rained down and smashed into the Earth's ionosphere causing strange grinding noises to overcome the Planet.

Eventually, these affects subsided and the Earth became peaceful once again.

Uub turned his head towards the one responsible and he caught glimpse of a man wearing what appeared to be an office uniform? "Gohan!" Goku yelled raising his hand in a waving gesture "That was incredible son. You even managed to save Pan! I'm so proud of you!" he said smiling cheerfully.

Gohan gave his father a stern-look "What were you thinking dad? You could have destroyed the Planet with that level of energy!" his son lectured, holding his unconscious daughter in his arms.

"Hmm..." Goku started rubbing the back of his head "Well I guess Uub and I just got a little excited." Goku said innocently, smiling gently. Gohan's stern-look turned friendly "Ha-ha, I guess. I'm sorry for lecturing you dad... I just got carried away; I've been marking papers all day..." Gohan said laughing while rubbing his head like his father. "Don't worry about it Gohan." Goku smiled at his son. "Well I guess I better take this one to mum's house and I think I better get back to work before they notice that I'm gone. Bye." Gohan waved to Uub and his Father and dashed off.

* * *

In an unknown World, on the far outskirts of the West Galaxy, nearly ten-thousand light years away from Earth

A medieval type castle stood alone in the dark barren World. Floating above was a large muscular jade coloured Namekian; that stood at seven and half inches in height. He wore ebony armour from the neck down; which resembled the armour of that of the fierce black knights in medieval times.

"Ryu – My Dragon, the most powerful Deity in the Ryu-Shin Realm has been summoned at last." Said the large Namek in a low-pitched voice.

* * *

Goku looked at Uub "So how about we go for round..." suddenly caught in mid-sentence the sky began to turn as black as night, electricity began rippling through the clouds. "What's happening Master?" Uub said in a slightly worried tone. "Well it looks like somebody has summoned Shenron... But, it doesn't feel like him at all... It feels stronger and it's coming from the Lookout." The hero said looking at the black clouds. "Come on Uub we've got to check this out!" He said as they accelerated towards the Lookout.

* * *

Elsewhere: 

On an alone tranquil tropical island hundreds of miles away from man-made civilisation. A lone Namekian was sat floating in meditation; listening to the sound of the blue surf, the steady breaking and wombing waves crashing against the rocky cliffs.

The sun began to surface defiantly from the east... The dark thunderous clouds began to march from the east, overpowering the light as they covered the small emerald island as the waves grew more violent.

Groggily, groggily, the Namekian awoke from his trance he opened his eyes, stood up and looked around attempting to find the source of the disturbance which was shaking the island which he called home. The reckless winds caused Piccolo's cape to rapidly flutter in their wake.

'This isn't Shenron.' Thought Piccolo. Without a word the dark green Namek ignited his white aura, jumped and dashed off towards his destination.

* * *

Kami's Lookout

'That Ki... It's unreal.' Goku thought as he transformed into a Mastered Super Saiyan 3. Upon seeing his Master transform Uub immediately began to power up and accerated towards the Lookout.

Then they saw it - A crimson dragon that dwarfed Shenron and even Porunga.

"Wow, that's one big Dragon!" Goku exclaimed.

"And that just its head; Master it feels stronger than both of us combined!" Uub paled and started to shake.

"I know right. Isn't it just exciting?" Goku shouted cheerfully.

"For our sakes Master I hope so..." Uub said cautiously as both Uub and Goku accelerated towards the Lookout.

While they flew the Dragon's details came into view. The mystical Dragon's head was bigger than the entire lookout, while its body had a golden glow and it seemed to wrap around the whole planet; like a snake constricting its prey. The being had several huge golden horns protruding from the back of its head with two massive whiskers coming out from each side of its pale jaw. The Dragon eyed down the Lookout with it menacing dark azure eyes appearing as if it was about to engulf the entire Lookout.

"Dende! Mr. Popo!" Goku shouted.

Both Dende and Mr. Popo were lying face down, pinned by two oddly familiar pink and green robots.

Goku and Uub descended down towards the Lookout. "Uub help them."

Uub immediately followed his Master's request and ran to help Dende and Mr. Popo.

* * *

"You two get off them now!" Uub instructed.

Both robots lifted their blasters "And why should we listen to you? In these advanced robots we're practically invincible!" The pink droid exclaimed.

"Yeah just how many people do you think it'll take to beat-" The green droid said as a wide kick smashed him off the Lookout.

"Just one." The tall Namekian said as he turned towards the pink droid.

"Master Piccolo!" Uub exclaimed.

The pink droid backed away "Y-You're, King Piccolo!"

"Yes, in one point in time. But enough talk! Tell me what your business is here, why have you summoned an Eternal Dragon?"

The droid lifted its arm "We've come to claim what is rightfully Pilaf's!" firing a large red missile towards the Namekian.

Piccolo immediately fired a narrow golden beam tinged in purple and a spiral circled around the beam. The beam ripped through the missile like tissue and pieced the pink robot, killing Mai instantly, as she and her robot hurtled of the Lookout.

* * *

"What're you doing here?!" Goku demanded an answer from the small Imp, "H-Hey I know you! You're Emperor Pilaf! Long time know see buddy!" Goku calmed and put his hands onto his hips.

"Well you seem to know me... Buddy. But then again who doesn't? Tell me who are you?" said Pilaf irritated at the blonde haired man who opposed him.

"Hm, I'm not surprised that you don't know who I am, because I'm Super Saiyan 3 Goku." said Goku prideful of his accomplishment as he reverted back into his normal state.

"Y-You you're that brat who ruined my castle! Aren't you?!" Pilaf screamed in shock. "Well you've grown from a little nuisance into an even bigger one."

"Ha-ha. Well you did lock me up in a cage and all..." Goku said laughing cheerfully while rubbing the back of his head. "Man those were some fun times." Goku said recalling his childhood memories; completely forgetting about the Planet sized Dragon that was mere yards away from him.

Suddenly Goku stared at him in surprise. "Say has your head got bigger since we last met? I'm sure it was never that big..."

"What? What're you talking about? Leave my head out of this you imbecile!" Pilaf exclaimed as he glared at the man who insulted him, holding his head grumbling to himself. "Goku - you're constantly ruining my plans. If it wasn't for you I'd be ruling like I so deserve! You should be under my heel, working for me like everyone should!" Pilaf shouted now irritated by his foe's innocent smile and gestures.

"I hate you, you're just a disease!" He shouted in frustration. "In fact, I wish that you had the worst and most deadly disease in existence - like the Black Heart Death or something..." He said pointing to our beloved hero.

"SO BE IT." The Dragon's eyes illuminated azure. Pilaf stared in both shock and horror. Realising what he had just done. Even the smartest of us can make mistakes.

Electricity engulfed the Lookout. "RAHHHGHHHH!" Goku grabbed his chest, breathing heavily, kneeling in pain "What's happening to me?! It feels like something is trying to force it's way out of my chest!"

"Goku!" Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo and Uub said in unison as they ran towards Goku.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED; UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING." Ryu said as he faded away, the Black-Star Dragon Balls lifted into the air and separated. The black clouds that had once engulfed the Planet moments ago had vanished as the Sun broke through and illuminated the Earth once again.

"No! Please come back that wasn't what I wanted!" Pilaf said collapsing to his knees. "My dreams! Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to the ones that don't deserve it?"

"Don't worry Goku you'll be up and about in no time." Dende knelt down, placed his hand upon Goku's chest who groaned in agony.

"T-Thanks Dende." Goku uttered as Dende used his power. "I can still feel it. Man that Dragon really did a number on me." Goku said as Uub helped him to his feet.

"What?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Everyone stared in confusion at the large Namek that towered above even Piccolo. "A wish was made. Tell me who used my Dragon Balls?"

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Dragon Ball Generations. In the following chapters I'll be covering the Power Level's of the Z-Fighters and other character when they're introduced._


	3. Universal Saga: The Next Adventure

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING." Ryu said as he faded away, the Black-Star Dragon Balls lifted into the air and blasted away from each other, leaving a trail of golden light behind them.

**ZIP.** The ancient Namekian landed inside the temple of the Lookout and watched as his Dragon morphed into a blinding light and he saw the Black Star Dragon Balls being catapulted out of our world.

The dark clouds that once engulfed the Planet mere moments ago had vanished. Light began to penetrate through the darkness and illuminated the Earth once again. He spotted a group of people and walked towards the: two Namek's, a black genie and a human that helped a fallen Saiyan to his feet.

* * *

**Universal Saga:  
3. The Next Adventure:**

* * *

Kami's Lookout

"What?" Piccolo exclaimed as he turned around glaring at the intruder. The dark armoured Namekian ignored the response and continued walking towards the group.

'How strange he is a Namekian. But how come we've never seen him before?' thought Piccolo as he continued nervously glaring at the gigantic foe.

Now in front and towering above them all he spoke. "A wish was made. Tell me who used my Dragon Balls?"

"A-Actually, that was me..." whimpered the small imp, cowering behind his enemies. "Y-You're Gast Carcolh, R-Right?"

The Namek glared down at Pilaf "I am Gast Carcolh, yes. I don't know how you know of me. But it doesn't really matter." Gast said sternly.

"You're a fool for summoning my dragon, Ryu." Now smiling smugly "Due to your actions this Planet's natural energy will deteriorate and eventually will..._detonate_." he said breaking out into laughter. "And the only way to save this planet is to bring the Black-Star Dragon Balls back here; and they're all scattered around space!" He said as continued laughing – thinking about them all screaming, crying and burning to death.

Goku, Uub and Piccolo tightened their fists as they lowered their brow harshly.

Gast smiled at Pilaf for a moment. Then he slowly returned his gaze to Goku and pointed his index finger in hero's direction. "It appears that the little one wished upon you the Black Heart Death – That's a horrible way to die..." He smirked "There is no treatment, it's likely that you'll die within the hour, not even that Healing Namek will be able to save you." Gast grinned.

"Are you serious?!" Goku jolted as everyone gasped at the statement.

"I am serious. However, if you accept my challenge I'll use an ancient Namekian technique which will slow down affects of the disease." Gast paused "Go and find all the Black-Star Dragon Ball's and bring them back to Earth: remember you'll have an Earth year's time to do this... Do this and the wish will be cancelled out and you'll be at perfect health once again. Do you accept my challenge?"

Goku smirked "Ha, well I guess I don't have a choice. I accept!" Goku spoke eagerly raising his fist.

Upon acceptance a beam of black energy spiralled around the Saiyan. "There you go. You'll never find the Dragon Ball's though; they're all around the Universe making them almost impossible to find...Even if you do manage find them, the disease will have become too much to bare. In other words you'll never get back to Earth alive!" Gast laughed sadistically: imagining the Earthling suffering, screaming and trying to kill himself to rid the pain.

"Enough talk! Just who are you anyway?! You're Namekian like me and Dende but we've never seen you before! Where did you come from?!" Piccolo demanded, stopping himself from attacking the foe that dared to laugh about such a crisis.

"Fine, there is no harm in telling _lesser_ beings my history." Said Gast smugly. He immensely enjoyed the looking at how frustrated he made them.

* * *

"In ancient times around 5,000,000 years ago my home planet Namek stood – A great empire in the ternary star system; we used to call it the emerald world of the Galaxy... In the mountains of solace and solitude; there stood the city of the Namekian's.

Our population numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Our technology was amongst the greatest in the entire universe; we even found methods to extend one's youth and life span for millions of years. Back then I was titled as a Namekian Priest and I was powerful – rivalling even the Supreme Shin-Jin's of the Universe. But even they were not prepared for that monster. The cursed pink demon... He stood at around your height Uub. Ironically your name is also the reverse of his name: Buu." Gast gazed at Uub, thinking about the odd resemblance. Was it simply a coincidence?

* * *

Uub stood there with his head down. As Gast finished his story a flash of memories flooded his mind. Within a mere moment he saw the evil deeds of his past self. He saw the pink demon rapidly descend down onto Namek. There was a flash of purple as he witnessed his past self obliterate the helpless Namekian's without a shred of mercy. The flow of images continued to flood his mind as he saw an army of Namekian's wearing black armour similar to Gast's being slaughtered in seconds. He saw a beaten and bruised Gast lying on the floor as his demon self laughed sadistically over the ruined city. The images resided when he saw Bibidi and a sphere of darkness wrapped around him and evaporated the pink demon.

In his previous life he was the one that almost annihilated the Namekian's. 'Am I to be blamed for his actions? What if I one day...I become like him? I could endanger my friends, my family and the entire Universe.' Though they were thoughts, not words, the boy stammered as he thought them.

Uub felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Uub. You don't have to worry. Buu is gone, even if you're his reincarnation you're not to be blamed for his crimes." Goku said attempting to comfort his student.

Gast gaze widened mouth open in awe. 'Reincarnation? Majin Buu?' Gast thought. He was completely motionless, eyes locked on Uub. His fingers twitched 'I've been alone for 5,000,000 years.' Gast continued to study Uub 'This boy is Majin Buu – I'm sure of it. He caused me pain and suffering. I will have my revenge.' Gast glared.

Gast spoke. "Uub, I feel Buu's life force within you. You killed everyone who I cared for, disgraced me in battle, caused me to be alone." Gast flared his black aura. "You will not deny me the satisfaction of finally regaining my pride." Uub swallowed. "You will die here and now Uub and if your friends try to help then I'll break them as well."

Uub stood motionless; a sense of fear could be seen in his eyes. This would be his very first fight against an actual enemy. But, strangely he also felt eager to battle; to test his skills and to show everyone that he was a reliable source that could protect everyone from harm. "I'm not Buu. I may have been in a previous life but I'm not him anymore. His sins are not my own!" Uub got into a battle stance. "Dende, Mr. Popo and you to Pilaf get off the Lookout and get to safety."

* * *

Gast shot forwards fist cocked back, as his dark aura blazed around him. Uub was ready he threw a wide kick which went through the large Namekian's feint.

"Uub behind you!" Piccolo exclaimed. Uub turned around as he felt his legs being pushed from behind. Gast swept Uub from his feet causing Uub to crash onto his back. Gast immediately took advantage and punched downwards, but Uub blocked the blunt of the blow with his forearms. The force caused the ground to break underneath them.

Both warriors teleported to the opposite side of the Lookout "I see you also have an Instantaneous Movement technique as well" Gast said annoyed. Uub dashed towards Gast. The ancient Namek was prepared, but just as Uub entered within punching range he roared "KAIO-KEN!" his Ki exploded crimson.

"Kaio-What?" He exclaimed as Uub's kicks smacked into Gast's ribs with a loud crunch. Uub then smashed him in stomach and his jaw which sent him flying out of the Lookout.

Uub immediately accerated attempting to hit him with a low double kick, only to have Gast catch his legs in mid-strike. The momentum of Uub's attack carried them both forwards.

The young warriors Kaio-Ken depleted as ancient warrior flung him straight into the Lookout. Uub smashed into the Lookout causing large stones to fly in every direction. Uub lifted the debris of his body, his face was covered in blood and his Gi was shredded.

He positioned himself, a blue ball of Ki formed in his hands. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" he shouted flinging his arms forwards into his opponents direction, the azure beam blazed, as it accelerated towards Gast who placed his palms together momentarily, glaring at the beam of destruction as he yelled "MA-SEN-PRATE!" The Kamehameha stopped, and suddenly evaporated into azure dust which floated into nothingness.

"How is that possible?!" The young hero exclaimed. "If simple techniques like that amaze you; then you won't stand a chance against me." Gast said tightening his fist as he accerated towards Uub at blinding speed.

**THUUUUM! **Gast's right elbow slammed under Uub's jaw causing him to lift several feet into the air. Uub tumble turned and poised himself, firing a small energy sphere towards Gast. The ancient Namekian lifted his right arm preparing to deflect the attack; but to his surprise the young hero fired another two more Ki-spheres which quickly caught up the previous one and created a cloud of smoke.

The young hero took the advantage of his opponent's blindness and threw a powerful kick. But just as the kick connect with Gast's face - he vanished and Uub's leg surged through a violet mist.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he felt a knee smash into his ribs causing him to gasp for air. "Is this really all the power you have? I must admit to a little bit of disappointment...after all you're the reincarnation of Buu are you not?" Gast's voice dripped with sadism; as he watched Uub cough up blood. "You're nothing compared to the original Majin Buu...Fighting you is a waste of time, I'd be doing you a favour by ending your pathetic existence."

'Come on Uub. You can do this.' Goku said as tightened his fists.

Uub panted in frustration. This bout, his first fight to the death was much harder than he had anticipated. Gast, smiled smugly above him and merely waited patiently.

'I bet Goku and Piccolo think I'm a disappointment, a weakling, a failure. They've trained me so hard over these past years in hopes to make me Earth's future protector, and here I am, on the ground, unable to do anything. I am truly nothing." Uub thought as he mentally saw images of Goku and Piccolo looking down on him in shame.

"Go ahead, Uub. Take all the time you need to recover. I'll wait..." He boasted. Gast knew he was wearing down Uub physically and mentally.

"GET LOST!" Uub roared as he leaped into the air and smashed his foe down with a double fist.

"RHAA!" Gast yelled, taking the blunt of the attack with his right forearm. Uub accerated into the air his eyes locked on his enemy with immense fury, his brow angled down harshly.

"Relentless! You know that you're outmatched in technique!" Gast glared as he held his right forearm which dripped violet liquid.

He growled, blood dripping down his face. "Zip it and fight!" Uub's voice was uncharacteristically dark, as he placed his hands to the side, "KA-ME..." the azure sphere formed in his hands."No Uub that's too much!" Goku yelled worring for safety of Earth.

"-HA-ME..." electricity crackled around the sphere. "Again?! You're a foolish boy in every way!" Gast roared.

"-HA!" Uub flung his arms towards Gast as he launched the azure beam. The massive beam charged down towards him. The Namek grinned as he placed his palms together glaring at the beam. "Perfect." Uub said he locked onto Gast's Ki signature. "MA-SEN..."

**ZIP! **Gast felt two hands on his back. He turned towards the culprit and gazed into his eyes that burned with fury. "You're finished!" Uub yelled his purple aura flared around him. He squatted down and blasted off away towards the beam. The force of his acceleration tore the Lookout in half.

**BAM!** The large Namekian roared as he was shoved violently into the massive azure beam. The beam of raw energy engulfed Gast and exploded around him. Goku and Piccolo both shielded their eyes and braced themselves for the multiple spherical waves which caused the Lookout to shake violently.

Uub materialised next to Goku and knelt down trying to catch his breath. "Uub that was amazing!" Goku said cheerfully, placing his hand on the shoulder of his pupil.

The large Namekian of ancient times slowly fell lifelessly from the smokescreen and slammed hard onto Lookout with a loud thud.

A puddle of purple liquid formed where he lay, Gast slowly opened his right eyes and mumbled "Not again...I've lost to him again...It isn't over though...I'll gather my...Black-Star Dragon Balls...and I'll have Ryu...kill...you all..." he smiled sadistically. Gast coughed up purple blood as he struggled to his feet, "Ha...Even if I don't find my Dragon Ball's I'll have the satisfaction of watching this world burn anyway!" he turned to Goku "And the satisfaction of knowing you'll be in complete and utter agony...unable to die for one whole miserable year!" he laughed as his body started to shake.

"G-Good bye...fools." Gast mumbled as he teleported away.

"Pfft, good riddance." Piccolo said folding his arms as Dende and Mr. Popo landed on the Lookout. "Hey!" Dende smiled looking at his friends "I sensed everything from Korin's Tower; you did great Uub!" He said as he patted him on the back causing him to fall; Uub was completely out of energy; that last attack took every ounce of energy out of him.

"Oh!" Dende shouted surprised. "Mr. Popo get the first aid kit!" he chuckled "Ha-ha, just kidding I'll heal you Uub, don't worry." Dende placed his hands on Uub and a golden light appeared.

After a moment Uub was in perfect shape, the only evidence of his battle earlier was his torn clothing. "Thanks Dende." Uub smiled. "I'm sorry for damaging the Lookout."

"Ha-ha, don't worry Uub, me and Mr. Popo will have it fixed in no time. Besides I should be thanking you for stopping him!" Dende turned to Goku "Hey, I heard what Gast said. Are you feeling alright?" The young Namek said concerned. Goku chuckled "Don't worry about it – The pain isn't that bad after a while." Goku smiled cheerfully.

"Goku a word please." Piccolo said. "Gast said that the Earth will be destroyed if those Dragon Balls aren't returned here." Piccolo paused waiting for Goku to respond "Yeah I know Piccolo. What're we going to do? We have no idea where they even are..." Goku said as he folded his arms lost in thought. Earth's future had changed from bright and wonderful into a dark and hopeless in a mere heartbeat – and all because of someone's senseless greed...

"Hmm, well it's clear that we need to construct a team; to go out into the space and search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls. We'll go to Capsule Corporation to ask Bulma for a spaceship of sort. But first..." Piccolo lifted both of his arms and pointed his index fingers at Goku and Uub, firing a small golden beam which repaired their clothes instantly.

"Gee, thanks Piccolo!" they both exclaimed in unison as they looked and patted their new clothes. "Now that's out of the way we'll go." Piccolo said placing his hand on Goku. "Gotta love Instant Transmission." Uub said as he placed his left hand onto Goku. "Goodbye Dende!" The trio said as they disappeared.

* * *

West City-Capsule Coporation

In the middle of West City; stood a huge caramel colored building with the word 'CAPSULE' listed on the front of the building. The soar of a metallic roar could be heard buzzing around the entire city, along with the sounds of talking and laughter of the citizens that swarmed the city.

Inside Capsule Corporation living room sat curled up watching the television was a young dazzling lady; with straight turquoise hair which reached down to her shoulders. She wore a short dark blue dress, with several gold bracelets on her wrist and a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

Bulma sat with her 9 year old daughter Bra; who had just finished her homework and battle exercises with her father. Bra's hair hung exactly like her mother's and she wore a black top with "Capsule Corp" written in bold white and sky blue jeans. Being the daughter of Bulma helped her to excel academically; which clearly showed in her examination grades as they far exceeded the average student of her age. However, in life she enjoyed sparring with her best friend Pan and she longed to become a Super Saiyan like her father and brother.

**ZIP! **Bulma and Bra screamed in fear as Goku, Uub and Piccolo suddenly materialised in front of them.

"Goku what do think you're doing?!" exclaimed Bulma demanding an explanation for the Saiyan's actions.

"Oh hey Bulma long time no see!" Goku shouted cheerfully. The cheerful Saiyan then looked down and looked at the miniature Bulma "Oh hey I remember you! You're the one that sparred with us a few months ago aren't you?" Goku said patting the small child. "Yeah you were really strong!" The Saiyan said causing Bra to smile.

He returned his gaze to Bulma and placed his hand on his chin and observed her. "Say you look a lot younger than I remember?" The Saiyan said as he pointed at her.

"Hmm, why thank you." Goku's life-long friend smiled. "I invented a special remedy that extends youth; using the Saiyan DNA. I'm just simply genius." Bulma said cockily.

The tall Namek folded his arms. "Typical, he has forgotten the purpose of this meeting already."

"A meeting?" the blue-haired women exclaimed. "Yes but we'll need Vegeta and Gohan here to begin." Said the Namekian soberly. "Gohan will arrive shortly and I'm guessing that Vegeta is around here somewhere."

"You're correct Namek. What do I owe for this untimely visit?" The Saiyan Prince asked cockily as he walked through the door.

I said we'll wait for Gohan to arrive and then we'll begin the discussion." Piccolo replied soberly while Goku was playing patty cake with Bra cheerfully.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo for a moment. "Listen my Namekian friend: I insist that you tell me exactly why you're in my home." He demanded. "Unless you would like me to beat it out of you." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms awaiting Piccolo's response.

To Vegeta's surprise Piccolo smirked. "Pfft, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that can harm a Super Saiyan 3 easily." Piccolo smirked as he noticed that his response had irritated the Prince.

"Oh really, by all means demonstrate these_ harmful_ techniques that you call them." Vegeta glared at Piccolo daring him to attack.

"Vegeta, would you behave yourself?!" Demanded the Saiyan Princes wife. "Where is Gohan anyway? He should have been here by now." Bulma said looking out the window for him.

"He is on his way, and I can sense that Pan is with him as well. Maybe I should go get them." Goku said as he gazed out the window with his life-long friend.

"Hah, I'll get them Kakarot; it'll give me a chance to use my new technique." Vegeta answered smirking at his rival. "Now feast your eyes upon Vegeta's new Instant Teleportation technique."

"Pfft. Oh so you're taking my techniques now? Huh?" Goku said sarcastically hoping to irritate his rival.

Without a word the Prince of all Saiyan's looked up, locked-on to Gohan's Ki signature and with a flash of azure he vanished.

Within mere seconds the flash of azure reappeared as Vegeta, Pan and Gohan materialised in front of them.

"Ha-ha, long time no see everyone!" Gohan and Pan said cheerfully. Pan immediately sat with her best friend and rival Bra.

Gohan was still wearing his office clothes, while Pan had changed into her Gi after hearing that she would be going to Capsule Corp; she had high hopes of sparring with Bra. Pan wore orange clothing like Goku's, a pink vest top that she wore over the orange, a black waistband and black pumps.

"So now are you going to tell us why you're here?" Vegeta asked. "Yes." His rival replied. "But, please can we go into a different room; I don't want the children hearing this."

"W-Why yes Goku, no problem." Bulma stuttered she couldn't help but feel worried about her life-long friend.

* * *

"Sit where you like." Bulma said. Bulma sat the warriors in the meeting room; they sat on comfortable black leather chairs, arranged around a huge circular steel table with the Capsule Corp logo engraved in the middle. Bulma had given them all tea, coffee and water for Piccolo in hopes to comfort her friends. Goku sat there with a serious expression upon his face; thinking about all questions and details that he would give to them all.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us father?" Gohan asked breaking the silence. "Yes tell us." Vegeta said.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now. But..." Goku paused taking a quick breath. "A wish was made today using an ancient Dragon called Ryu... Due to this the Earth's natural energy will be lost within a year; which means the Earth will be destroyed." Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma gasped shocked at their friends words.

"That explains that weird energy that rippled through the Planet today." Bulma said.

Gohan wanted to ask a barrage of questions but reframed himself from bombarding his father. "Who is this Ryu and how come we have never heard of him?" Gohan asked.

"Apparently, Ryu is a powerful eternal dragon that an ancient Namekian priest known as Gast made." Piccolo responded. "We need a spaceship so we can find the Black-Star Dragon Balls and return them back to Earth. By doing this it'll cause the Earth to return to normal and will cancel the wish."

"What was this wish?" Asked Vegeta with his arms folded. "Pilaf, wished that...Goku would have...the Black Heart Death." Stammered Uub. "And if we don't get the Black-Star Dragon Balls back to Earth...then...Goku will pass away...And we won't be able to wish him back." Uub said holding back his tears.

"What?!"

"No!"

"It can't be!"

Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma exclaimed. "Is this true Kakarot?!" Vegeta's brow angled downwards harshly at his rival. Goku stared at the furious Saiyan. "It is isn't it? How, how could you allow this to happen?" Vegeta lectured causing Goku to smirk. "Oh come on buddy – Just lighten up, just think to it as another adventure!" Goku laughed; his mood quickly changed as the images of furious battles took place in his mind.

"Oh Goku; even in the worst of times you can still continue to smile. But, we need to get those Dragon Balls right away. Luckily we have made and tested the new Capsule Corp G series; it is roomy, faster than light and it has its own healing chamber. We'll all go and get the Dragon Balls! You'll be better in no time Goku." Bulma said smiling.

"We can't all go. Some of us will have to stay on Earth in case it's attacked." Piccolo said. "We'll need to decide who goes and who stays here to protect the planet."

"Guys, only a maximum of three can go in the spaceship or else it won't reach max speed." Bulma stated. "Well that's fine: Goten and Trunks will go with Kakarot into space. While myself, Uub, Gohan and Piccolo will protect the planet." Vegeta said soberly.

"Well I guess it's settled then." Goku smiled cheerfully. "Hey Gohan how about me and you go and give the news?"

* * *

"Did you hear that Pan?" whispered the young blue-haired girl, hiding behind the boxes.

"Yeah my grandpa is going into space! Let's go prepare for the journey." Smiled Pan deviously; thinking about all the adventures that they could be a part of...

* * *

West City-Capsule Coporation South Tower

On the southern outskirts of West City stood two grey towers, which dwarfed the housing estates below. Both towers had the words: Capsule Corporation S written upon them.

Standing at the edge, on the roof of the right tower was a man with short lavender hair. The man's name was Trunks. He was now twenty-three years old and was the manager of Capsule Corporation's southern towers. He wore a black suit and looked exactly like his future counterpart which had come to save Goku years ago.

Trunks grinned as he ignited his white aura and flew away from the building. "Man, I can't wait – An entire 3weeks off work at the luxurious Ballorca with some of my super _sexy secretaries_." He smiled in a perverted manor; fantasising about all the possibilities that he could indulge in.

**POW! **An azure light appeared in front of Trunks causing him to collide into it.

"GAH - what was that?" He said holding his head in pain. "Dad! W-What are you doing here?!" Trunks exclaimed looking up at his father stuttering. 'Oh no...he is going to make me train." Trunks thought slowly backing away from him.

"You're to join Kakarot in his journey of finding the Black-Star Dragon Balls which are scattered around the Universe." Vegeta said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks exclaimed. "Black-Star Dragon Balls? The Universe? Why?" Trunks asked in confusion. "I can't go. I'm going abroad with my secretaries!" Trunks yelled.

"Well your plans have been changed. If you don't go – then you'll have me to deal with."

"But why do I have to go?!" Trunks exclaimed

"You will operate the Spaceship... Besides you may actually make me proud and become stronger on your mission." Vegeta said smugly.

"Man... This isn't the vacation I had in mind." He said as his father placed his hand on his left shoulder, a blue blinding light surrounded them as they disappeared.

* * *

17th June 789 - A week later at Capsule Corp...

Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corporation, Bulma's living room, preparing to say their goodbyes. Goku stood in a group with his best friend Krillin, Uub and his wife Ch-Chi. Vegeta and Piccolo stood motionlessly, eyes-closed, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. While Goten and Trunks stood in the middle of the room looking down at the floor with their hands in their pockets.

Goten wore hair much like his brother's when he fought Cell. He wore clothes which resembled his father's traditionally orange Gi. Trunks had changed from his black suit and now wore his dark green Gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and golden boots.

"Hey Goku, err...How long do you think you'll be in space for?" Krillin asked; he was now 53 years old. He stood next to Goku his best friend; his hair was short and black. He wore black trousers and a green sweater with white words that read 'Never Going To Die'.

"Well gee Krillin, I don't know." Goku said arms crossed as he gazed upwards thinking about how to answer the question. "Well, we've got to get those Black-Star balls back to Earth within a year...So we'll need to be back then." The hero smiled.

"Gosh Goku, I don't know if even you could do that..." Krillin said looking up at his friend. "Hey, couldn't we just ask Shenron to bring the balls here for us?" Krillin asked as he nudged Goku with his elbow.

"It wouldn't work." Piccolo responded immediately to Krillin's question. "Ryu is far more powerful then Shenron...And the Namekian balls wouldn't work either before you ask." Piccolo said casually with his arm crossed and his eyes remained closed.

"Oh err...Fair enough I guess." Replied Krillin as the doors opened. "We're ready for you now." Videl said smiling at everyone.

* * *

They all stepped forward with Videl taking the lead, out of the elevator and into the massive launch bay in Capsule Corporations shipyard.

"So where is the ship?" Uub asked as he looked around the metallic room. Bulma and Gohan walked up to the group. "I'm glad you asked Uub." Bulma said smiling as she threw a small small red capsule into the middle of shipyard.

**Poof. **A cloud of smoke appeared where the capsule landing; a large dark silhouette could be seen in the room darkened, as spotlights blinked and illuminated the ship in the middle of the room. Seconds later, the ship's own internal lighting started to glow, illuminating the ship within. It was an extraordinary sight.

At 80 metres in length and 40metres in width stood the white spaceship – the body was massive, round and resembled the octopus: the ship had a wrap-around window allowing a 180-degree view. The portholes spread around the top of the hull were large and circular. Capsule Corp G was written below the portholes in a large black italic font.

Around the main body were massive, golden and rectangular armoured plates – which would be used to surround the ship with an energy shield to protect and absorb any form of damage and add it to the ships generator. Eight large grey legs protruded downwards, surrounding the base of the ship and allowing it to land safely.

Underneath the ship were six engines which were mounted on the back: two small thrusters for propulsion and four massive slipstream generators for superluminal interstellar flight.

"So what do you all think? It's called the Capsule Corp Generations." Bulma said smugly, nose pointed in the air and her hands placed on her hips. "There'll be a stock of capsules with your clothes, water" She turned her gaze to Goku "and all the food you can eat." She giggled as she watched her friend drool at the mention of the word. "Additionally, when you walk in you'll see a couple of rooms which will be your: bedrooms, kitchen and all your other household goods."

Trunks stood their face filled with both a mixture of shock and embarrassment as he gazed at the ship. "Oh lord, I can never get use to how this thing actually looks...It's like a flying octopus or something..." Trunks said. "Or a squid..." Goten added as they both gazed at the ship mouth open.

"What did you say? I'll have you know that this ship is likely to be the greatest ever made!" Bulma exclaimed, as she gritted her teeth. "Calm down! I'm just saying that I've got to drive this thing around space; I wouldn't want to cramp my style you know." Trunks chuckled.

**SMACK! **Trunks felt a hard object hit him in the back of the head which caused him to stagger forwards slightly, holding the back of his head. "Respect your mother." Chi-Chi lectured, holding a frying pan as she stared down at the boy. Everyone began to laugh at the event.

* * *

Behind the Capsule Corp Generations hid two little girls. "Wow, the spaceship looks so cool." Pan whispered to Bra. "I know. It's a good idea that we're suppressing our Ki – Or they may have caught us by now." Bra whispered, trying not to laugh as she watched Pan's grandma hit Trunks for some reason.

"So how are we getting inside?" Pan asked as she jumped back several feet upon hearing a strange buzzing noise.

"Uh oh! I think they've caught us!" She exclaimed.

"No silly, my mum's opening the doors to the ship... So that means we can get in." Bra said smirking as they both crept into the ship, unnoticed.

* * *

"Hey Sheldon, can you open the roof?" Bulma asked her employee who was across the room. A loud click could be heard from the roof, as it began to buzz which echoed through the room.

Goku turned to Uub. "Now you keep training with Vegeta and Piccolo okay?" Goku asked as he rubbed Uub's hair. "I will Master." Uub smiled. "Good. Because when I come back we're going to have another match together!" Goku smiled at his pupil.

"Dad, Goten, please be careful. You don't have to get yourselfs caught up in anything." Gohan felt worried. He felt as if something was missing... Goku and Goten turned and smiled. "Pah, don't worry about us!" Goten said smiling. Chi-Chi bit her tissue as her eyes began to well up with tears. "I'll miss you both." Chi-Chi threw herself into her husband's arms, holding him tight. "Ah, Chi-Chi please don't cry." Goku said trying to comfort his wife.

After a few moments Chi-Chi let go off her husband and said her farewells. Goku, Trunks and Goten began to walk towards the spaceship waving back to their friends and family. When just then Goten felt a vibration in his pocket – "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..." Goten picked up his Me-Phone. "Hey Valese, what's up?" Goten said into the phone – He lowered his right brow. "No I swear - I really am going into outer space."

"Come on Goku we'll wait for him on the ship. Otherwise we'll be here for hours..." Trunks said. "Ha, yeah I know; I've seen how long he spends on that thing." Goku said as he and Trunks shared a smile.

"Hey Gohan where's Pan?" Videl asked as she looked around the room.

* * *

Capsule Corp Generations engines buzzed and echoed around the entire room. "Yeah I know! It sounds stupid but it's the truth!" Goten shouted, placing a finger in his ear to try and block out the noise of the ship.

Trunks and Goku climbed into the ship. Now inside Goku laughed cheerfully, he glanced through the door where a large spacious room began to unfold. The walls were white and there were series of rooms leading to different areas of the ship like Bulma said. Light filtered into the room from the large portholes. Goku and Trunk's feet taped on the azure floor as they walked onto the platform which immediately ascended them to the control room.

"Is this the kitchen?!" Goku asked innocently in excitement, his voice echoed in small room as stared at the door in front of him.

"Ha-ha, no Goku this is the control room." Trunks chuckled as he pushed the door open. Trunks and Goku looked in the room for a moment and looked at the control room chair in shock.

"Hello!" The two girls shouted waving at Goku and Trunks.

"Err, how did you two get in here?" Goku asked surprised to see them both here. "Pan, Bra get out this is no time for fooling around!" Trunks yelled and pointed towards the exit.

Both girls smiled cheerfully as Pan raised her right hand "Yeah let's get serious then!" She shouted in pure excitement as she pressed the big red button that read start.

"Oh dear lord no," Trunk gasped as he felt the spaceship rumble underneath him.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Goten yelled down the phone.

Everyone turned in shock towards the spaceship which zapped instantly out of the room with a loud **BANG.**

"YEAH FOR ONE YEAR-" he shouted as the shockwave from the ships departure flung him face first across the room.

"That speed was incredible!" Gohan exclaimed. The only evidence that the ship was ever there was the large crater and scattered debris around the shipyard.

"They could have at least lifted off first before blasting off like that..." Bulma said with her hand on her hip. "Oh well...Hey Pan, Bra are you hungry." She said turning towards them as she gasped in shock.

"Please don't tell me they were on the ship!"

Goten lifted his head, his orange Gi torn to shreds, his hair hung over his face, metals bar and debris were littered across his body. "Hello, say, guess what...change of plan...my schedule played up." Goten stammered as he gazed at the crater.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Dragon Ball Generations. At the end of each saga I'll realise the PL and stats of each fighter with explanation of my custom model. _

_(Updated on 10/06/13 for errors).  
Hey since I'm here I may as well give the Power Levels for the start of the story!  
_

Power Levels are related to specific species fighting power. A Power Level is the physical total of the following stages:

_Hey since I'm here I may as well give the Power Levels for the start of the story!_

Power Levels are related to person's fighting power. A Power Level is the physical total of the following stages:

**Physical Power:** The amount of force that a fighter can exert into one physical attack.  
**Endurance:** The amount of Physical/Ki-Output energy that a fighter can withstand. The amount of damage that the opposition delivers will be subtracted from the user's Endurance and that outcome will be taken from the user's power level.  
**Speed:** How fast a fighter can physical move in miles per hour (MPH). For example, a fighter with a speed stat of 135 would be equal to 135MPH.  
**KI: **The amount of raw Ki that a fighter has stored within them.

**Gohan (BASE/Mystic Release):  
****PL:** 50,000,000 - 950,000,000  
**Physical:** 12,550,000 - 237,550,000  
******Endurance**: 12,250,000 - 237,250,000  
**Speed: **12,000,000 **- **237,000,000  
**Ki: **13,200,000 - 238,200,000

**Uub (BASE/Kaio-Ken):  
****PL:** 315,000,000 - 945,000,000  
**Physical:** 79,000,000 - 237,000,000  
******Endurance**: 77,750,000 - 233,250,000  
**Speed: **78,000,000** - **234,000,000  
**Ki: **80,250,000 - 240,750,000

**Goku (BASE/Mastered Super Saiyan-M Super Saiyan2-M Super Saiyan3):  
****PL:** 14,500,000 - 314,500,000 - 629,000,000 - 943,500,000  
**Physical:** 4,278,212 - 79,278,212 - 158,556,424 - 237,834,636  
**Endurance: **3,000,000 - 78,000,000 - 156,000,000 - 234,000,000  
**Speed: **2,850,100 **- **77,850,100** - **155,700,200 **- **233,550,300  
**Ki: **4,371,688 - 79,371,688 **- **158,743,376** - **238,115,064

**Vegeta (BASE/Mastered Super Saiyan-M Super Saiyan2-M Super Saiyan3):  
****PL:** 14,500,000 - 314,500,000 - 629,000,000 - 943,500,000  
**Physical:** 4,045,546 - 79,045,546 - 158,091,092 - 237,136,638  
**Endurance: **3,236,518- 78,236,518 - 156,473,036 - 234,709,554  
**Speed: **2,845,641**- **77,845,641** - **155,691,282 **- **233,536,923  
**Ki: **4,372,295 - 79,372,295 **- **158,744,590** - **238,116,885

**Piccolo  
****PL:** 480,000,000  
**Physical:** 118,037,500  
**Endurance: **125,687,500  
**Speed: **118,587,000  
**Ki: **117,688,000


	4. Universal Saga: And The Trouble Begins

**Universal Saga:  
4. And The Trouble Begins: **

* * *

"Oh dear lord no," Trunk gasped as he helplessly watched Pan press the start button. Trunks, Goku, Pan and Bra immediately felt the spaceship's engines quake violently below them.

Trunks braced himself and quickly glanced at the Control Panel; his eyes wide open in shock as he watched in fear at the blinking green lights. "Trunks what's happening?!" Goku yelled breaking Trunks out of his trance.

"Everyone hold onto something!"

As Trunks finished his sentence they all heard a loud bang! Pan blinked as she tightened her grip on Bra, who dug her head into Pan's chest. The young girl opened her eyes and gazed through the side window in awe with her mouth wide open, she watched planets, moons and star whizz past them at blinding speeds. Pan then turned and looked out of the front window her eyes filled with fear.

The Capsule Corp G was on path with the mother of all asteroids. "Shit if I don't activate the shield we're all dead." Trunks grinded his teeth, he grabbed the black leather chair, struggling to his feet. Trunks outstretched his right arm, grabbed the two girls by their shirt collars and threw them both towards Goku who caught the them.

Sweat dripped from Trunks brow as he pressed a series of buttons.

**VOOOMM. **The hum of the ships shield sounded; a blue blinding light surrounded the ship in a fortress of energy. At that moment the ship gracefully tore through the centre of the asteroid, causing it to explode into hundreds of pieces.

"Wow!" Pan and Bra said in unison. They pressed their hands and noses against the window, gazing at spectacle of the hundreds of pieces of debris blasting off in all directions in a fiery explosion.

Trunks stared out of the ships window in shock and disbelief about the events that had just transpired. "Well...That...was interesting." Trunks stammered as he fell off the black leather chair and hit the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corporation...

"It's no use; I can't find them anywhere..." Videl said, lowering her head. "They must be on the ship... Oh Pan." The wife of Gohan added; thoughts of her daughter rushed through her mind causing her eyes to water.

Gohan placed his hand on Videl's shoulder "Don't worry Videl we'll find them." Gohan placed Videl's head into his shoulder "Bulma, is there any way to communicate with the ship?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

Bulma gave Gohan a worried smile "I'm not sure if we can. The ship departed before we could link it to our networking device; we can't even track it." All seemed lost. However, in all dark times there is a glimmer of light around the corner.

A crackling sound of electricity came from the control panel in the shipyard. "Bulma, Ha-ha, hey Bulma, you there?!" said the cheerful voice that crackled through the speakers.

"It's dad!" Gohan exclaimed as Gohan, Bulma and Videl turned to control panel in shock. Bulma immediately pressed the PTT button "Oh Goku, thank goodness you're alright! What happen why did you take off?! Is Bra and Pan on the ship with you?"

The trio watched down at the control panel and waited in suspense for their response... The control began to crackle again.

"Goku give me back that speaker!" Trunks voice echoed through the radio and a loud thud could be heard which crackled through the control panels speakers. "There we go. Hey mother the girls...Whaah! Get off me Pan! Ahhh!"

"Oh my little Pan!" Videl exclaimed. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled with joy. Bulma smiled as well, she was also pleased to know that her offspring was safe. Gohan looked up at the screen "What?! This says that they are 2,709,000,0000miles away from the Earth!" He exclaimed. "But it's only been a few minutes; nothing is that fast."

Bulma turned towards Gohan and smiled "Oh Gohan it would take far too much time to tell you all the details. I'll talk to you about it later."

Another crackling noise came from the panel "Right mum, Pan and Bra are with us; they're the ones that caused the ship to take off..."

Bulma's brow lowered, she crossed her arms and held down the PTT button. "Oh really, well tell them both that we're sending their summer school work to them now. Put the materialising machine on now and then press the Capsule Corp postcode please."

* * *

A few moments passed. "Ha-ha, well send it through now please we're ready." Trunks said smiling, as the girls whined behind him.

Pan and Bra stared at the oval like machine which stood on a white pillar. The machine began to make grinding noises and sparkle like a rainbow. The rainbow of sparkles started to deteriorate into a dull, grey mountain of enormous textbooks and pens which had emerged from the once colourful wonderland. "There you go Trunks. Be sure to get the girls to work on them. Love you." Bulma's voice echoed from the radio.

"Aw man, I thought I'd get out of school work..." Bra said lowering her head. "Me too..." Pan replied also lowering her head.

"Lighten up you two. It's not all that bad...Tell you what; you can train with me when we're not looking for the Dragon Ball's. But you have to promise to get all of your work done before we get back home." Goku said causing the two girls to smile uncontrollably "We promise!" They both yelled in unison.

Trunks sat back in his leather chair "You want to find the gravity chamber to train?" Trunks paused to make sure he had Goku's attention "Right when you and I first walked in there were six rooms. The rooms are labelled by number: the first three rooms are our bedrooms and toilets, the fourth is the kitchen, the fifth is the healing chamber, and finally the sixth is the,"

"And the sixth is the gravity room!" Pan and Bra shouted happily before Trunks could finish. "Err, yes thank you..." Trunks said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the Dragon radar. "I'll stay up here and take us to the first Dragon Ball." Trunks said.

"Yeah okay, see ya Trunks." Goku said as he waved back at Trunks. "Come on you two."

* * *

"Come on!" yelled Bra, as she ran into the snow tiled room. Pan and Goku followed her into the room, gazing at the scenery.

"This sure does remind me of my journey to Namek." Goku thought out loud, he looked down at the black machine which had a series of white button, and a monitor which read x1 Earth Gravity. "You two are about as strong as I was when I first went to Namek, so how about we put this thing to 100x gravity?" Goku asked, smiling.

They nodded to the response as Goku set the gravity to 100x Earth's gravity.

Pan and Bra squatted slightly, their muscles trembling, trying to adjust to the new weight. Goku however unlike the girls, stood there completely at ease; this kind of gravity was now completely nothing to him.

Pan's eyes turned to her left in Bra's direction. Her eyes began to quiver as she watched Bra stand there as if it was Earth's gravity. 'How is Bra doing that? I've got to show her that I'm not weak!' Pan thought as she tried to stop her body from shaking, she felt weak, how could her best friend and rival have improved so much? 'Owwww, I know!' Pan inner voice yelled out at her 'She has obviously trained under gravity with her dad... That's so unfair; but why are we both equals in strength? Is it because I train more?' Pan asked herself as she continued to stare at the daughter of Vegeta.

Goku smiled "So are you both ready?" asked Goku, eagerly. "I want you both to attack me together." Goku shifted into a fighting stance as he lowered his power level to theirs.

Bra grinned. "You bet." The girls squatted and flared their white aura, Bra flew forwards and Pan quickly followed. Bra swung upwards with a kick aimed at Goku's torso.

The master twisted out of the way and jabbed back over his elbow which caught Bra in the shoulder. Pan leaped upwards with an uppercut aimed at Goku's jaw. The older Saiyan tilted his head back out of the way and grabbed Pan's right leg and swung her across the room into the blue haired girl.

Pan and Bra both charged towards the Saiyan with their arms cocked back and swung their fists into Goku's face. However the Saiyan foresaw their moves and grabbed their fists in mid-swing.

"Try not to telegraph your moves." Goku released his grip, cocked his right fist and his left leg back. He punched Bra who caught it easily and wide kicked Pan who blocked it also with ease. "See? You saw my attacks coming..." Suddenly, he twisted his whole body, kicking Pan hard in the chest and back-handing Bra in the face with his fist. "You didn't those attacks coming though, did you?"

Goku paused, allowing them both to stand and right themselves. "Learn to feel your opponent's attacks – do not just react. Concentrate your Ki so that each of your moves simply explodes outwards; that way you'll take your enemy by surprise and thus giving you the advantage."

"Like this?" Pan dashed forwards and vanished through Goku with an afterimage, landing a kick to the back of Goku's neck. The blow knocked him to the side, but he moved with the impact and spun around quickly with an energy ball attack. Unable to move in time, Pan went flying backwards.

"That's better, but don't just depend on surprise alone. Do not ever let your guard down." Goku smiled, he grabbed Bra's oncoming punch without looking and threw her over his right shoulder into Pan. "That goes for you to Bra." The Saiyan grinned.

Bra and Pan struggled to their feet. "Let's get him!" Bra growled and flicked her blue hair away from her face. Pan got up and nodded, her brow was narrowed harshly as they dashed towards Goku.

The two flew at nearly the same speed, and then suddenly Bra slowed down, allowing Pan to fly directly in front of her. Goku shifted into his fighting stance, anticipated their attack and prepared himself. But much to Goku's surprise Pan twisted her body around Goku's and skidded on the ground. He instantly turned towards Pan with the intention of attacking, only to be struck square in the face by Bra's fist.

Goku staggered and didn't have time to counter Pan as he planned. He then felt a knee smash into his lower back. The assault didn't stop there; Bra and Pan leapt into the air and smashed their feet into him back in unison.

He moved with the force of the attack and spun his leg around in an attempt to knock the two onto the floor. However like Goku told them, they didn't let their guard down.

Goku's swept through their afterimage. "Good. That's a lot better; keep fighting like that and you'll be fine."

Both girls fell to the floor with a thud, trying to catch their breath. "No way...after all our attacks...he is still standing!" Bra stammered. "Well that's my grandpa. I wish I was as strong as him..." Pan said.

"Don't worry, you both did great and if you keep this up you'll soon be stronger than I am." Goku smiled as he set the gravity back to normal.

Ding, dong. The sound caused them to shift their sight to the roof. "Everyone we have sight on the first ball on a planet called Tea; we'll be landing shortly." The radio echoed Trunks voice around the room.

"Ha, well that was quick!" Goku smirked. "Come on let's go up to Trunks."

* * *

Goku pushed the control room's door open and greeted Trunks with a smile. "Wow, take a look at that!" Pan exclaimed.

Goku, Trunks, Pan and Bra looked through the window and gazed at the beautiful, turquoise sphere that resembled their home planet Earth. The oblate spheroid shape was coated in clouds of white, which seemed to coil around the planet like a snake constricting its prey. Underneath the layer of white was a large and rough land mass that was coloured emerald; with parts of grey littered all around the land. The other half of the planet Tea was the turquoise ocean that rippled around the planet's surface.

"Oh wow, it looks a lot our planet!" Goku said in an excited manor, placing his hand on Trunks chair.

"Yeah Goku it may look like our planet. But it's actually a lot bigger. Seven times the size to be exact; it's like a super version of Earth or something...Let's just hope the locals are friendly." Trunks smiled.

Pan looked at Trunks "Wow, seven times larger than Earth huh? So what are we waiting for? Let's go down!"

"Don't get to hasty there kiddo." Trunks smiled as he picked up a grey capsule and threw it. **Poof, **as the capsule hit the floor it exploded into a sphere of smoke. After a moment the smoke vanished and relieved a giant ruby jar which reached to Trunks waist in size. "Brother what is it?" asked Bra, puzzled.

"It's a jar genius." Trunks smirked at his little sister who was clearly annoyed at his comment. "Anyway, this jar here contains tablets; which customise our bodies to adjust to different planets atmospheres..."

Trunks noticed the blank looks upon the group's faces "Obviously different planets have different gases. For example one planet may not have the gases we need to respire and these tablets will allow us to breathe on them as if we were on Earth..."

"Oh I understand. So how many do we need?" Pan asked.

Trunks opened the jar and handed them their light blue tablets. "We'll just be taking the one. The affects of these things will last for around 24hours."

Goku chewed on his tablet with a disgusted look. "Yuck, disgusting; those things don't taste very nice!"

"Tell me about it." Trunks chuckled at his friend's statement.

* * *

In A Tower On The Planet Tea...

Six short, stubby, purple aliens sat placidly in front of their monitors, staring at almost-endless streams of images on the screens in front of them.

The sixth alien at the end of the dull metallic room broke the silence. "General our satellites have spotted an unknown spaceship that is entering our atmosphere." Patrick said with squeaky voice.

Out from the shadows stepped forth a slender but muscular figure. The creature stood at 6 ft-5inches tall with his arms. He wore a short blood red robe that had two; small, grey spikes protruding from the shoulders. The crimson robes covered his wide head and ended at his Latissimus Dorsi, which relieved his black muscle clothes underneath.

"Send The Force to deal with them." The tall creature said in a deep monotone voice.

Patrick turned back to the screen, his cheeks rippled in fear "Y-Y-Yes General." He stuttered 'Gosh I feel sorry for anyone that has to go against them...'

* * *

Goku smiled, eager to sense all the Ki-signatures below. 'I hope there are some strong fighters down there; I'd really like to fight someone new.' Since the defeat of Majin Buu fifteen years ago: Goku had found it difficult to keep his life centred. His goals: to protect, to test himself, to best his own limits and to overcome the next challenge – had ran him through his entire life, but now it all seemed to be coming to an end. Yes he had his equals to fight like: Vegeta who had fought him as a Super Saiyan 3 in the Room of Spirits and Time, and Uub who was as strong as himself with Kaio-Ken. However he knew everything about them: their moves, techniques, strategies and even their limits. Goku just wanted something new to test him; but can anything in the Universe really match him now?

The Capsule Corp G tore through Planet Tea's atmosphere; the blue transparent shields exterior glowed orange from the heat of entry. "Map downloaded... We'll land on grid: G52/A54 south-east mainland." Trunks thought out loud.

**TAC. **The Capsule Corp G landed on the hard dirt ground in the middle of dense forest. The ship had created an enormous entry hole; which allowed light to escape the thick tree's mighty grasp and illuminate the once dark forest.

SHHH, the ship's doors opened.

Goku climbed out of the ship and was followed by Trunks, Pan and Bra; who had tied her blue hair up into a ponytail, and she now wore Saiyan battle armour which resembled her father's when he first fought Android 19.

"It's a good thing the Environment Agency can't see this." Trunk said as he looked at the long, thick trees which had been littered and broken upon the ship's entry. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a grey controller, upon pressing a series of numbers the ship disappeared

"Err, Trunks where did the ship go?" asked Goku, puzzled.

Trunks smiled. "It's still there, it's just invisible now: stops strangers from messing don't you think?" He said as he reached into his dark green Gi pocket yet again, but this time took the Dragon Radar out.

"Right let's see here..." He said staring at the radar.

"Giru, Giru, Giru." A voice cried out causing Trunks to jump. The Dragon Radar fell out of Trunks's hand and bounced over to a white sphere which was trapped underneath the broken tree. "Giru, Giru: need energy..." the robotic sphere said as the Radar landed onto his face, covering its red-eye-like-dome.

Everything seemed to stop.

Silence fell upon the world as the group stared at the radar. "Mmmm, looks yummy." It said as the radar liquefied and was slowly absorbed into the robot.

Goku, Pan and Bra looked in disbelief. For Trunks the moment took a little longer to sink in as he looked in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed which seemed to echo around the world, rustling sounds could be heard from the trees as the animals fled. He raised his hands to his mouth "Without that radar it'll be the end of our whole mission!" He exclaimed as he yanked the white sphere out from under the tree and shook it back and forth. "That's ours give it back right now!" Bra yelled.

"Impossible: the device already intergraded into system. Giru." The robot said in commercial voice as it sprouted a pair of legs and arms causing Trunks to jump back and let go.

"Giru-Giru-Giru-Giru!" It said panicking shaking its arms as it ran away from Trunks. Pan jumped in front of the creature and held it down with her left foot "Oh no, no-no-no!" Giru yelled. "Now come on cough up the Radar." Pan said glared down at it.

"I see! Lesser intelligence, I've heard of these...Me, Giru, explain again...Device-already-put-into-system...unable... to...get...back."

Pan's face turned bright red as she picked the robot called Giru up "We're not stupid!" she yelled and flung it towards a tree. Just before Giru collided with the tree Trunks caught it and twisted it around smiling "Ha, I thought I saw it, the Dragon Radar is on this thing's back." He said as pressed the radar which beeped and an orange sphere appeared. "Yes and it works; guess we'll just use him as our new radar..." Trunks stopped as he glared into the distance.

**BAM!** The area around them exploded with a flash...

"Good job. Did you see those trees fly? No way did they survive that. Hahaha." A posh voice said behind the smoke.

The dust cleared, relieving a barren wasteland in the centre of the once beautiful emerald forest. "So who're these goons?" Trunks taunted, he watched the final bits of dust clear, and relieved three figures wearing battle armour and scouters; which resembled that of Vegeta's when he first landed on Earth with Nappa.

"Clearly this pauper has never heard of The Force." The blond said.

The Force, a branch of Tea's Special Forces, included three of the strongest warriors in the Galaxy. Desann, a tall, muscular, angry reptile humanoid, stared at Trunks with blood-red eyes. Butters was a blond-haired, pale-skinned, human-like member of The British; he wasn't as strong as the other members physically but his electro kinetic abilities, given to through a rare mutation gave him almost-perfect control over electricity.

Finally the commander of The Force, an eight armed humanoid mutant was the perfect fusion between the Arachnids and human's. Arachnan was sober, his powerful jaws leaked poison as he eyed down Trunks with his many eyes...

So are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Trunks said coldly with his arms crossed.

"Hiss...So this _lesser creature _doesn't know who we are?" Arachnan's voice dripped with malice. "So men let's give them a demonstration."

The two other warriors replied in unison. "YES, BOSS!"

Immediately Arachnan extended his eight large spider arms to his sides and knelt down to the floor. Butters then stood to the left of the boss and lifted his left arm into the air, and placed his right elbow onto Arachnan's back. The final member Desann extended both arms to his side and lifted his left knee.

In unison they yelled. "WE'RE THE FORCE, STRONGEST SOLDIERS IN THE UNIVERSE, RULED BY THE GREAT ARCOSIAN, LORD EIS!"

Goku, Trunks, Pan and Bra stared in silence; they were all in complete shock.

"What...the...heck...was...that?" Bra stammered breaking the silence; she couldn't stop staring at the humorous poses.

"Oh come on guy's it wasn't...that bad." Goku chuckled.

"Ha it seems that they're scared." Desann said rubbing his nose.

"Yeah we're just too strong! Are power levels are around: 80,000!" Butters smirked. "We'll kill all of you with ease. Hahaha!"

"Is that all? I don't use numbers to calculate my power, but I know I'm by far stronger than you all combined." Trunks laughed. "Here hold Giru Pan."

Trunks tucked both fists to his side and flared his white aura causing the scouters to beep.

Desann was the first to speak. "No way, the scouter says his power level is: 10,100,000!" Arachnan hissed, he was absolutely livid "Impossible, I don't belief it!"

"Belief it, and the fact is I go even further beyond this level. After all I am a Super Saiyan." Trunks closed his eyes and smirked.

"S-Super Saiyan?!" Desann exclaimed. "Wasn't it a Super Saiyan that killed Frieza?!"

Trunk continued to smirk "That's right. Now I suggest you turn around and go home, you freaks!"

"Freaks?! Nobody calls us that!" Butters body crackled with electricity as he dashed towards Trunks with his arms cocked back. Just as Butters approached him, Trunks extended his right arm in front of him with his palm facing the enemy. "The end." The lavender haired warrior said as he unleashed a golden beam of energy which incinerated Butters' body instantly.

"Butters!" The other two exclaimed. "You bastard!" Arachnan hissed at Trunks.

Goku frowned and extended his arm in a stopping gesture. "Trunks stop it! You didn't have to kill them."

"Stop lecturing me Goku; they don't deserve any favours. They're all scum, you heard them threatening us!" Trunks yelled.

"Even so it doesn't mean that they have to pay with their lives!" Pan exclaimed.

Trunks was about to respond but he sensed that the other two were about to attack. Arachnan aimed a wide chop at Trunk's neck. But Trunks ducked, grabbed one of Arachnan's eight arms with one hand, and thrust-kicked him in the back. The sheer force of the blow ripped the spider man's arm clean off and send him crashing into a tree sending him unconscious.

Desann backed away, but just before he was able to turn Trunks lightly tapped the back of his neck, sending him instantly unconscious. "Happy now? I only knocked them out this time." Trunks said without facing his friends.

Goku looked at his friend in disappointment. But his mood suddenly changed as he noticed a glimmer of light in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a ball of orange peek from underneath the bush. "Ha would you look at that!" Goku ran up to the ball and pushed the bush away.

"What is it Grandpa?" Pan asked, running up to Goku.

Goku extended his arm smiling, and showed the Dragon Ball which had one black star on it. The orange sphere reflected the sun's light causing it to glimmer; the moment was simply divine.

The group smiled uncontrollably, their vision was fixated on the Dragon Ball. "Giru, Giru: what is this Dragon Ball?"

Pan looked down at the robot and smiled "The Dragon Ball's are magically items which can grant a wish silly! We're collecting them and bringing them back to Earth!" Pan said as she laughed innocently. Trunks looked up at Goku with a concerned look; Trunks had almost forgotten about his friend's illness and how if they didn't get the balls back to Earth then he'd surely die, not to mention that the Earth would also be gone.

"So you're coming with us now, Giru?" Bra asked as she shot a smile at the robot. "Giru: do I have a choice on the matter?"

"So how about we leave then? Gotta get these other Dragon Balls, huh?" Trunk asked. Goku shot a smile back to his friend "Yeah okay." He said as the group alongside with their new member Giru walked to the now visible spaceship.

* * *

In A Tower On The Planet Tea...

"G-General...T-The Force...We've lost contact with them!" The stubby purple alien stammered in fear.

The slender general calmly walked towards the screen; his red boots clanked against the steel floor. "Show me the recording."

The general watched the video of the fight soberly. "Stop; zoom in on the black haired girl." He commanded and the purple creature immediately complied. "So these: Dragon Ball's as they call them, can grant any wish...Contact Lord Eis and send him the information."

"Will you need the assistance of the Armed Forces General?"

"You cannot topple warriors like these with conventional weaponry." The General said coldly, as he pulled down his crimson hood relieving his large, blue, triangular shaped head. "They must be dealt with in combat. Put the Planet on lock-down; I don't want anything coming in, and I don't want anything leaving."

* * *

**BAAASSSAAH. **Strange eerie noises echoed around the planet, black clouds began to swarm, causing world of Tea to darken, electricity crackled and rumbled through the clouds.

"Huh?" Goku stopped as he looked up into the sky. "ATTENTION CIVILIANS OF TEA. THIS WORLD IS ON LOCK-DOWN: DO NOT TRY TO LEAVE." The dark voice seemed to shake the planet. "G-Grandpa...what's happening?" Pan stammered as she looked up from the spaceship's porthole.

Trunks descended down from the Control Room. "They aren't kidding guy's, we can't get off this planet; the electrical current in the atmosphere is too strong, it'll tear the ship apart – not even the shields will be able to protect us."

"So how're we going to get off the planet?" Bra asked; she felt a shiver run down her spine, at the mere thought of being stuck on a world she knows barely anything about.

Trunks knelt down and placed his hand on his little sister's shoulder. "It'll be alright Bra; we're going to have to find the source of the disturbance and shut it down – it was clearly man-made and I'm positive were the reason for it."

Giru floated out of Pan's arms. "Giru, Giru: I can run an internal scan across the planet to search for source, Giru, Giru."

Trunks stared at the robot with caution. "So Giru, you still haven't fully introduced yourself. Who are you and why were you in that forest anyway?"

The robot stared blankly and then finally responded. "Giru is an observational robot from the Planet Plant. Giru, Giru."

"Fair enough, I hate to be the one to tell you this bud. But, since you're our new Dragon Radar, you're going to be staying with us for a while throughout our mission." Trunks said, even though the robot couldn't show any emotion, it seemed to radiate with happiness. "That is fine by me, I hate my job anyway. It's always Giru do this, Giru do that. Giru, Giru."

Giru's response caused Trunks to smile slightly "So you said you could run an internal scan?" The robots eyes flickered different colours of red. "Internal scan complete: a generator is causing the interference, location; north-east G57/C53 in their city known as: Bondon."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Dragon Ball Generations. Also, I would like to thank you for the review, feel free to leave any questions that you might have. Again I thank you for reading. _


	5. Universal Saga: Chaos On Planet Tea

**Universal Saga:  
5. Chaos In Planet Tea:**

* * *

Dark, threatening clouds surrounded the world – they seemed to echo and buzz noises that even caused the planet to shudder in fear. How could someone do this to their own home?

The group accelerated through the dark world, their hair rippling in the harsh winds. Pan felt a shiver run down her spine – even though she knew that her Grandpa's was there, she couldn't help but feel fear.

"Approaching destination: Giru." Upon the small droids words the group took a moment to stare at the sight in front of them.

The enormous city seemed to stretch across the vast planet. Hundreds of yellow lights blinked around the city and their seemingly endless high-rise buildings which the seemed to surround the city like the walls of a fortress.

Goku, Trunks, Pan, Bra and Giru floated upwards to get a better view of the centre. They all landed with a clank at the edge of the roof on one of the many metallic high-rise buildings. Their clothes and hair rippled violently against them from the immense winds, they continued to stare at the scenery below from the height of the building.

They saw thousands of smaller buildings below them, which all glowed gold tiny lights that illuminated the dark city; amongst these was what appeared to be a stretch of road that coiled around all of the building like snakes. In the centre stood an enormous castle – it had a huge and long spear structure with a clock face protruding from the middle of this castle.

Giru's ruby eye flickered. "Giru: According to my calculations the generator is located within that castle, which is approximately: 322 of your Earth miles away." Giru said.

"So what's the plan?" Bra asked, staring of into the distance at the castle.

Pan turned and smirked. "Well... How about we force our way in and break it?" she said, placing her fist into her other hand.

"The only thing that'll be breaking here is you and your friends." A deep monotone voice said, his red robes rippled in the winds as he continued to rise until he was level with the group.

Goku lowered his brow. "So who're you supposed to be?"

"My name is Ledgic," he paused and lowered his hood "and I'm the general of this planet."

Trunks frowned and crossed his arms. "Let me guess, you're another henchmen sent to kill us right?"

"No I was sent here to destroy you – but it's for my own satisfaction." Ledgic said; this time his voice was filled with malice.

"Danger, Giru, Giru!" The robotic Cyclops yelled frantically.

**WOOOOOSH! **Trunks dashed towards the general with his fist cocked back. In an instant he threw his right-fist at general's face, but at the last second Ledgic simply tilted his head to his left.

"No!" Goku exclaimed. Ledgic launched a powerful uppercut into Trunks's stomach causing him to gasp for air. The general grabbed the boy's neck and threw him down at his group. "I do hope that isn't the extent of your powers..."

"Gahh...n-new plan..." Trunks stammered as he picked himself up.

Goku ran up to his friend, whilst locking his eyes on Ledgic. "Trunks let me take it alone from here. Go to the castle with the others and switch that generator off."

"Right." Trunks turned to Pan, Bra and Giru. "Come on!" He demanded. Pan took a moment to look at her grandpa, and then dashed away with the others towards the castle.

Ledgic stared at Goku showing no emotion. "I respect your bravery – There aren't many fighters that are stupid enough to face me in battle..."

"Oh yeah, is that so?" Goku said, smirking.

Ledgic glared, clearly frustrated with the foe's comment. "So you have yet to introduce yourself."

"Oh sorry; my name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan from Earth."

The General frowned "I see; you're the so called _Super Saiyan_ that killed Frieza."

Goku continued smirking as he reminisced about his battle with Frieza; if it wasn't for his transformation he might not be standing here right now.

Ledgic lowered his brow and grunted. "I will wait no longer - transform now - you're hardly worth my effort in your current state."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Goku lowered his brow, gritted his teeth together tightly and flexed his muscles. "Hah-HAAAAHHHHHH!" The mighty Saiyan roared; his veins began to bulge from his body as his hair stood upright and turned golden. The Super Saiyan of legend's green eyes locked onto Ledgic's, his golden aura blazed violently around him.

"So, the almighty Super Saiyan has shown himself at last." Ledgic grinned. "Well I'd say it's only fitting, wouldn't you? See this is the way the Universe's so called strongest should be before he DIES!" He yelled, charging towards the Saiyan.

Ledgic prepared a right cross aimed for the Saiyan's face. Goku ignited his golden aura and deflected the attack with his left-arm and responded with a hard right-knee aimed at the general's solar plexus. However his fierce attack missed as Ledgic vanished and re-appeared behind him with a knee to the back of the neck. Goku was knocked forward a few steps, but quickly turned and fired dual energy blasts from each hand, forcing the General to evade by taking to the sky.

From above, Ledgic fired a narrow crimson beam at Goku, but the Saiyan simply smiled and put his guard up. But much to his surprise the beam exploded before it connected, and it sent a shockwave which caused the Saiyan to crash down to ground. The Saiyan prepared to right himself, but before he could do so Ledgic teleported in front of him and thrust-kicked him in the face, the blow sent Goku skidding across the ground into the steel walls of large building with a thud.

"Oh ouch," Goku mocked as he lay against the building "Now that was actually difficult to read. But, you'll have to try a little harder, if you want to beat me."

Ledgic smirked at the comment. "Well now, I hope you're lying - because I'd hate to see you struggling in a warm up."

Goku picked himself up and got into his battle stance. "Well how about we go for round two?" The Saiyan asked, smiling. Goku enjoyed fighting new opponents and he was eager to see his techniques.

"With pleasure, Saiyan." He replied.

Without another word, both warriors cocked back their fists and dashed towards each other, they both began to exchange a barrage of blows that tore through the steel buildings nearby like tissue paper. Ledgic ripped through the Saiyan's guard with a right roundhouse kick, Goku righted himself and sent a wide kick into Ledgic's head, but Ledgic ducked, grabbed Goku's throat and choke slammed him into the ground.

"Goodbye _Goku_." Malice echoed from Ledgic's mouth, he removed his hand from the Saiyan's neck and lifted his hand just above Goku's face. His hand burned with crackling crimson aura.

"FLAMMING FLASH!" Ledgic roared, launching his intense crimson beam at Goku from point-blank range. The wave of energy incinerated the area around them, and the wave of red Ki burst upwards to avoid destroying his planet. As the smoke cleared, Goku was nowhere to seen; all that was left was the scorched ground where Goku had once lain.

* * *

"So Giru, how're we getting in?" Trunks asked, as he floated alongside the group, fixated on the huge brown castle.

Giru's eye flickered red. "Giru: a grade four force field surrounds the area of the building. No matter, Giru can assist by shutting the force field down. Giru, Giru."

Pan turned to Giru "But if you can shut it down from here - then why can't you just turn the generator off now to?" Pan asked, puzzled.

Giru floated motionlessly for a moment. "Giru, Giru: I cannot, I need to scan what the object is first, and the level of technology it is before Giru can hack into the mainframe." Giru paused; his eyes flickered faster this time. Electrical currents rippled around the transparent sphere.

* * *

Inside the castle

In a large dark sphere, sat meditating was the ruler of the entire planet Tea. Eis's form floated motionlessly, in his meditated state. He was around seven feet tall and light blue, with light grey armour which was edged around with purple trims on his head, chest, shins and forearms. He was similar to his younger brothers, Cooler and Frieza, except for the wicked spikes on his tail and his black robotic left forearm.

He was one of the royal Arcosian's and the eldest son of King Cold; before his forced excel he was the ruler of the entire Western Quadrant. His greed and his lust for power caused him to crave for control of every star, every planet, every galaxy and even more. But, due this greed he challenged his father, King Cold to a battle for supremacy and lost.

The Frost Demon tightened his fists, haunting images and sounds crept through his mind. "Oh my dear little angel; you should have known better than to challenge your dear old father." So much malice in his voice - it caused him to shudder even now. The images continued, Cold smirked as he swung his hand swiftly down onto his son's arm, instantly amputating it.

Eis's eyes shot open.

"My Lord, our force field is – it's gone! We have suspicion that it's the group that Ledgic's fighting, sir!" A voice exclaimed through the radio.

"That Ledgic clearly failed in his role..." Eis grunted. "But if you want a job done, I suppose you'd better do it yourself. I will personally deal with these peasants."

* * *

He smiled and folded his arms. "How disappointing, the Saiyan of legend taken out with such ease, and after so much that I've," Ledgic's body jolted "WHAT?!" he exclaimed as he sensed Goku's Ki approaching him, without thinking he turned towards him.

**SMASH! **Goku's knee crashed into Ledgic's jaw, the sheer magnitude of the attack caused a powerful spherical wave to form which tore down several building nearby.

Ledgic's body catapulted hard into the ground. A huge crater was created and debris flung in all directions. The general's clothes were torn and ragged from the Saiyan's attack

The general opened his eyes and gritted his teeth he was absoluty livid, Ledgic wanted to tear the Saiyan's head off, but stopped himself as he wanted answers. "H-How?!" he growled, at the Saiyan who stood above him at the edge of the creator, dark blue blood dripped from his mouth.

"Y-You should be dead – how did you escape?!" he yelled clenching his fists.

"Instant Transmission, it's the only way to travel." Goku replied, smiling at his opponent. The Saiyan then lowered his brow, and took a more serious stance "Listen, I know you're holding back, I want to fight you at your full power."

Ledgic was stunned for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer. "Oh I see." The general smirked. "So there are others with the ability to sense one's inner level of Ki-energy." Ledgic smirked. "Ha-ha-ha, you're foolish one. But I guess I should be honoured - I'll be the one to finally silence this _pitiful_ legend of the Super Saiyan." His voice now rained down on Goku with malice.

Suddenly he growled with anger, Ledgic threw out his crimson aura, which surrounded him with jagged waves of Ki. "For too long, I have heard so many rumours of you primate's being the ultimate warriors." His hands clenched into fists, his eyes determined to attack. "Do you know how humiliating it is to be downgraded by a monkey? Me the strongest of the Imeckain's, one of the strongest races in the entire galaxy, and we're all being placed underneath the Saiyan's now?"

"I...WILL NOT ALLOW THE SAIYAN'S TO DEMEAN US ANY LONGER!"

Ledgic screamed with all his might as the wrath of hatred exploded outwards for all to see. Red light erupted around him. The dust at his feet was blasted outwards in every direction, and Goku's golden hair began to ripple in the wind.

Goku smiled and looked as General Ledgic's body radiated and glowed with a red aura, which seemed to symbolise his immense rage. The thought of finally fighting and testing his skills against a new foe with powers that could rival even the strongest levels of Super Saiyan - were incredibly satisfying. General Ledgic's body radiated and glowed with his red aura, which seemed to symbolise his immense rage.

"So this you at your maximum – impressive, I'll give you that." Goku taunted, as he crossed his arms, hoping to get a reaction from his opponent. "Yeah, you're strong, really strong. I can't wait."

Ledgic frowned. "So you continue to mock me, primate?" He dashed to Goku as quickly as he had spoken, his fist pulled back for an uppercut. The Saiyan was fully prepared the attacks speed, but not for its power. Goku crossed his forearms and braced himself for the impact. He was stunned at the strength that Ledgic demonstrated, as his punch ripped through his guard and smashed into his solar plexus. "AHHHH!" Goku screamed - before he knew it Ledgic was upon him again, only this time with an incredibly powerful kick from above. Goku barely dodged, flipping backwards instead of attempting to block; the foe's new powers were more than he bargained for. Ledgic's kick crunched into the concrete ground, and he used the traction to fling himself towards to the Saiyan again. Goku gasped, he didn't expect his enemy to be upon him yet again, he bent his right knee and launched himself towards the General with all of his Super Saiyan might.

**THUM! **Sounded the foes as both of their knees collided. Sparks of azure lightning crackled between them; they were completely deadlocked as they began a contest of physical might. Goku grunted as he tried to force himself through as he stared with great frustration at his foes emotionless face.

"So this is the full extent of a Super Saiyan's might?" Ledgic said soberly, as he began to push Goku back. He smiled "Pathetic." Ledgic added, he forced through and broke the struggle, he threw a right wide kick into Goku's stomach and then spun around launching a back-hand into Goku's face, which threw the Saiyan flat on his back in the dirt. Goku lay motionlessly.

* * *

In the castle, Trunks, Pan, Bra and Giru walked around looking for the generator. "You know, for a castle of this size, you'd expect more guards?" Trunks said, walking with hands his pockets. "Giru are we close to this generator now?"

Giru's eye glowed. "Giru, Giru: approaching destination..." Giru was cut off mid-sentence; Trunks tackled the small robot and the girls to the ground as a narrow violet beam sped past them and crashed into the steels wall, instantly melting through it.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

Trunks turned his sight towards the voice of the criminal. "You're Frieza!" He exclaimed.

"Well that's a name I haven't heard in a while, and no I'm not him, Frieza was once a brother of mine long ago. My name is Eis, and I ask once more: what are you doing here?" Eis demanded.

Trunks glared at Eis for a moment and then smirked. "Well my friend, I and the gang here just wanted to look around and enjoy ourselves." Trunks said with a hint of sarcasm.

The frost demon growled loudly as the red scouter on his left eyes beeped rapidly, and then he smiled. "Weaklings are always the cockiest, aren't they? The scouter says that your power level is a mere 91 – which my friend is nothing to be proud about; especially when you're facing an opponent with a power level of 240,000,000!"

"Oh please! You don't really rely on that primitive piece of technology do you?" Trunks taunted, and flared his white aura.

Eis's stared in awe at his scouter as began to beep again loudly, as it attempted to gauge the Half-Saiyan's power level. Trunks continued to smile, barely containing his excitement. He wondered what kind of fearful expression he would earn if he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"My, my so you've demonstrated that you can raise your powers a little; that still will not save you from me." The Frost Demon gloated. He closed his eyes and began to imagine the sheer terror that his foe would feel as he witnessed his Nova Beam drive through his chest. Just before he released the energy beam from his index finger, he caught a glimpse of the Saiyan's face. It was not at all what he expected – rather than showing panic or fear, the Saiyan was glooming with anticipation. The unnerving smile upon Trunk's face turned into laughter just as the beam of energy reached him.

A blinding light flared from Trunk's body, as the beam of violet crashed into the Saiyan, covering him and his friends in a cloud of smoke. Eis smiled to himself as he turned away. His victory was ensured, nobody of that level could survive a direct hit from a Ki-attack of that magnitude. Unless...

"Wait? What is that noise?!"

Eis turned back to the wall of smoke, and stared in both shock and horror at the silhouettes that were hidden within. Angrily he swung his arm and launched a small kiai to reveal the fighter's.

"What's this, what's going on?!" Eis exclaimed. "He's different; he's changed!" The Saiyan called Trunks stood smugly, his hair now stood sharply erect, no longer lavender but a shimmering gold. His muscles had somehow bulged as well, and he now appeared an inch taller.

Eis's gaze caught the number on his scouter. "310,100,000!"

The Super Saiyan laughed loudly as he admired the look of frustration on his foe's face. "So you're what again – 240,000,000? And I'm: 310,100,000 was it? Yes, just give up – save me the time..."

Bra and Pan both admired Trunks's new immense powers, their hair rippled in the winds that his energy created. "Hey Giru, why don't you take the girl's to take out that generator?"

"Okay. Giru, Giru." The robot said, he was struggling to hover correctly as he guided Bra and Pan to the generator. "Good luck, Trunks!" Trunks' sister yelled as she quickly flew away.

Eis glared for a moment and then finally spoke. "You're a Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, aren't you? Yes, I heard about the legend, a Super Saiyan like you killed my brothers...and my father." The tall, slender Frost Demon spoke in a diplomatic tone. "But know this, I am far stronger than any member of my race was and ever could be..."

"So Super Saiyan of legend I will give you an offer – join me, and serve me in my army to conquer the universe, you can have anything you want, and the luxuries of this universe will most defiantly satisfy a warrior of your level." Eis said polity with an innocent smile.

Trunks lifted his head calmly. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. I have no need or desire to rule over our universe and as for luxuries – I have them at home. Believe me." Trunks winked.

Eis was immediately incensed at the Saiyan's arrogance. His former politeness gone, he shouted angrily. "How dare you! Nobody throws my offers away like trash! It's a shame, you could have ruled the galaxy, had all of your dreams, your desires fulfilled. But instead you toss it aside, well Saiyan YOU'LL REGRET NOT ACCEPTING!" Eis roared his last words, as he leaped towards Trunks.

**SMASH! **Trunks kicked the Frost Demon underneath his Jaw which caused the Frost Demon to fling backwards. Eis caught himself in midair and launched a purple energy wave down at Trunks. However, the Saiyan boldly slapped the energy wave to the side, and jumped towards Eis with his right fist cocked back.

As Trunks jumped within arm's-length he threw an uppercut aimed at Eis's torso. But Eis quickly vanished and then reappeared behind Trunks with a spinning kick. 'Predictable,' Trunks thought. Just as the powerful blow reached its target, Trunks turned, and easily caught the kick with his right-hand and responded with a powerful punch to Eis's gut.

"Aachhhhhh!" Eis moaned as he bowled over in shock. He growled in frustration – nobody since his father has caused him pain of this magnitude. 'No, I can't use that technique yet,' Eis thought as he straightened his form. The foe was nowhere to be seen; the Frost Demon frantically scanned his surroundings in vain.

"If that's your best, I suggest you give up now." In his Mastered Super Saiyan state, the Saiyan far exceeded Eis in both strength and speed. 'Just wait until dad hears about this.' Trunks smiled at the thought.

"Grrrr, give up? I submit to no one, especially not to a monkey! Huuuahh!" Eis flared his jagged violet aura and laughed as he pointed his left robotic palm in Trunks's direction. "Try and stop this one!" A large purple sphere appeared in front of Eis "NOVA COMET! HAAAA!" The Frost Demon roared as he launched the energy ball at Trunks, a trail of purple aura flared behind the sphere of destruction.

The Saiyan frowned, the rays of purple reflected of the Saiyan's face which gave his skin a light purple colour. "HAAAAAH!" Trunks roared as he outstretched his hands in front of him, readying himself to catch the sphere. Eis stared in awe for a moment, and then laughed triumphantly "What a fool, does he really think he can stop my attack like that?!"

**THUUM! **The sphere of raw energy crashed into the hands of Trunks, driving him down through the floors of the castle. Suddenly the attack halted. From behind it light of gold burst from behind the sphere, which illuminated the entire room of the castle. "Impossible!" Eis exclaimed, he watched in shock as his giant sphere of destruction accelerated towards him; far faster than he had originally launched it. The Arcosian had no time to dodge; he could only rely on instinct. His purple aura instantly burst into a blazing dark red.

**KABOOM! **The giant sphere exploded upon impact with the Frost Demon; the spherical waves of the attack expanded outwards and tore the castle apart, clouding it with a wall of smoke.

* * *

"Oh no!" Bra exclaimed as she put her hands over her face, a pool of violet energy flooded and rushed through the corridor.

"Shields at maximum!" Giru yelled frantically, a small light-blue dome surrounded the robot and the girls. Pan opened her eyes and watched in awe at the streams of raw energy crashing and slashing at the dome. What only took a moment, felt like hours to the group as they all watched the energy evaporate around them.

Pan and Bra heard a clank behind them, causing them to turn instantly to the source. They saw the small white robot roll towards "Five minute recharge – Giru, Giru."

"Giru, you saved us!" Pan shouted, happily as Bra and her ran to pick the small droid up. "Yeah if it wasn't for you we'd be dead right now!" Bra said, with a big smile on her face, she turned to scan the room which had been torn and ripped apart due to the flood of Ki; purple stubby bodies lay broken on the floor. Giru's red light began to dim "Giru entering five minute reboot." The robot said, quietly as his red eye extinguished.

* * *

Ledgic and Goku stopped their battle, they stared for a moment at the broken castle – the tall clock tower in the centre of the castle which watched over the planet, mere minutes ago was now reduced to rubble. "Well looks like Trunks ran into trouble."

The Super Saiyan then turned his sight to Ledgic. "Hey you're a great fighter Ledgic – far stronger than my Super Saiyan form you know."

Ledgic stared soberly at the Saiyan. "Don't patronise me, Saiyan. I know that you yield another transformation; I sensed it."

Goku's eyes widened with surprise. He then lowered his brow and took a more serious tone, "Alright then. No fooling around - Let's get to it!" The Saiyan said as a golden glow surrounded his Super Saiyan form, he roared, azure lightening crackled violently around him as a golden light flashed around him.

After a moment the flash subsided, revealing the ascended Saiyan. Goku stood tall, his golden hair stood sharper than before, most noticeably azure lightning rippled across his body, and his muscles bulged a little making him at least an inch taller than his previous form. "What?" Ledgic exclaimed, he sensed that Goku was holding back – but by this much?

Goku's smirk faded, 'Something doesn't feel right, my Ki isn't flowing naturally: it's jumpy.' Goku thought as he stared at Ledgic 'I'll have to finish this quickly.'

"So are you happy now? This is me at Super Saiyan 2." Goku didn't wait for Ledgic to reply he simply dashed towards the General at high-speeds.

The Saiyan roared as he launched his fist straight in Ledgic's gut, causing the mighty Imeckain to gasp for air. Ledgic quickly righted himself and aimed a knee into Goku's stomach, but the Saiyan blocked it with his forearms and used the momentum of the attack to push him upwards. He dropped his head back and flung his legs up to kick Ledgic underneath the jaw.

"Gahh!" The unexpected blow caused the general to stagger back several feet. Goku then twisted his body perfectly with Ledgic's and smashed a wide kick the General's jaw. Dark blue blood purred from Ledgic's mouth, he was left with no option but to put his arms over his face for protection. He felt a series of hundreds of punches smash and bruise his forearms. Seeing an opening Ledgic cocked his fist back and attempted to punch the Saiyan with all his force, but Goku twisted his body over Ledgic's fist and kneed him straight in the head which caused Ledgic to hurtle at high speeds towards the ground.

"Grrr," Just before Ledgic landed he managed to right himself. Ledgic roared and flared his crimson aura; he put his arms into his chest and aimed his palms at Goku.

The Saiyan placed both hands together and got into his stance. "KA-ME..." an orb of raw sapphire energy filled Goku's palms.

Ledgic continued to roar as an orb of concentrated ruby energy filled his hands.

"HA-ME..."

The red Ki in Ledgic's palms flared violently, "NOW! YOU! DIE!" he roared, pushing his arms out with all of his might, as he released the beam of immense heat.

"HA!" Goku roared. The two massive red and blue beams smashed together in the centre. The sheer force of the blasts caused the planet to shake violently; debris began to rise as building collapsed under the pressure of the attacks. After a moment Goku's beam began to force Ledgic's beam back. Ledgic screamed in pain as he lost control of his attack, he couldn't do anything but watch the Kamehameha wave rush towards him.

**BANG! **The immense power of the azure wave slammed into Ledgic, causing a gigantic wall of smoke and dust to swamp the area around him. Screams of pain could be heard from the smokescreen, as hundreds of small azure beams burst from the cloud of dust. After a couple of moments the cloud of dust subsided, reliving the General's body which was trapped under the debris.

Tsssht. The Super Saiyan teleported in front of Ledgic and gave a friendly smile. "It's over – I have a lost to this Saiyan, I have disgraced my race, my family and myself." Ledgic looked at the ground and frowned. "I am no warrior. You can kill me now."

"Wow, don't be so hard on yourself! You were great; you put up an awesome fight, and you'd be even better if you trained more!" Goku smiled, placing his hand on the back of his head.

Ledgic lay still and looked up at the Saiyan in awe; he was confused, never before has he seen a fighter show mercy to anyone. "So you're not going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not going to anything like that – you've done nothing wrong, you only attacked us to defend your planet, I'd have done the same thing." Goku laughed. "In fact I'd like to fight you again someday!" The Saiyan put his hand out to offer Ledgic a hand to his feet.

The General stared in confusion for a moment at the Saiyan's offer. Upon analysis he realised that it wasn't a trick; the Imeckain warrior gave Goku a friendly smile, "You are an unusual fighter, and a most unusual Saiyan for that matter." Ledgic said, grabbing Goku's hand as he climbed to his feet. "Thank you, Go-" Ledgic coughed up blood, and grunted in pain as he held his wounds. "Are you alright Ledgic?" Goku asked, worried he reached for his bag of Senzu Beans.

"I'll be fine." The General looked at the green bean in Goku's hand. "Here you go Ledgic, it's a Senzu Beam it'll fix you right up." The Saiyan said as he ate his own bean to not only heal himself, but to show Ledgic that his offer was legitimate.

Ledgic held the bean and stared at it for a few seconds, before finally placing it in his mouth and eating it. Upon consuming the bean he felt completely refreshed; the only evidence of his battle earlier was his wounds and his ripped clothing. "What sorcery is this?" Ledgic asked to himself as he checked himself over. Satisfied he looked at the Saiyan. "Thank you Goku. I am going to leave now, and train myself. One day we'll meet again." Ledgic turned his back on the Saiyan and faced the horizon. "But mark my words – next time I'll be victorious." Ledgic said with pride.

Goku smirked. "Oh you think so? Well we'll see about that Ledgic. I'll be on Earth and I'll be waiting." The Saiyan said as Ledgic casually walked off into the distance with his first raised high into the air.

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha, he got himself killed by his own attack!" Trunks laughed, he fixated his vision on the gigantic dust cloud below. Where Eis's castle once stood only hours before, was now reduced to nothing but rubble. Damaged steel beams were everywhere, some sticking out of the ground, while others bent every which way, and some simple shattered into small shards. The Super Saiyan and the Frost Demon had torn through the world like it was merely paper.

As the final cloud of dust settled Trunks caught a glimpse of the being behind it. With that Trunks crossed his arms and lowered his brow "Still alive are we? I do hope I didn't cause you too much harm. Ha." the Saiyan mocked.

A smirk crept across Eis's face. "Oh I only do hope the same for you Saiyan!" Eis's aura blazed like fire "KAIO-KEN!" He yelled, dashing towards the Saiyan at blinding speeds.

"Kaio-wha," Before Trunks could finish his sentence Eis right-crossed the Saiyan in the jaw, causing him to hurtle backwards. The Saiyan crunched his face in agony as he felt a foot stamp into his stomach. "Ahhh!" The Saiyan grunted as he was sent crashing to the ground, crimson liquid vomited from his mouth and covered his dark green shirt.

**Crunch**, sounded Trunks' body when it hit the ground hard, his Super Saiyan form extinguished reverting him back to his base form. Struggling he managed to climb to his knees; he opened one eye's and stared in horror. His body began to tremble with fear – Eis stood above him, smiling and quietly laughing sadistically; imagining the thought of murdering the man who opposed him.

Trunk growled with frustration, wondering how Eis managed to get the upper-hand so easily. "NO!" Trunks jumped up at Eis and aimed a punch for his face, but Eis caught the fist with his black robotic hand and chuckled at the pathetic attack, he then raised his hand to Trunks' face and pointed his right index finger between the eyes of the Saiyan. "Goodnight, he-he" The almighty Frost Demon chuckled; he ignited his finger with a purple aura.

The Saiyan panicked; his eyes reflected the purple aura. Thousands of thoughts, images and voices rushed through his mind causing him to shake with immense fear. 'I'm going to die here!' He said as he closed his eyes and crunched his face, awaiting the attack that would end his story.

A moment passed and yet nothing happened. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and stared in shock; the Super Saiyan in orange stood above him boldly facing the almighty Frost Demon who was now on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

Night-time on Earth

The darkness of the night-sky had fallen upon Satan City. The citizens of the city lay in the comfort of their homes in a deep slumber, ready for the challenges of the next day to come; everyone but Gohan that is...

Gohan lay wide awake in his large bed, underneath the comfort of his ruby bed sheets with his dear wife Videl; she unlike the half-Saiyan was asleep. Gohan stared at the dark roof and relived the events of yesterday in his mind.

'The combined energy from my father, and Uub could have easily destroyed the Earth fifty-times over. If I wasn't there to stop it - then everything would be gone right now.' He turned his head to look at his sleeping wife and wrapped his hand around hers; the half-Saiyan then closed his eyes and imagined his family and his friends – a tear fell down his face 'I won't allow them all to suffer again. We're all so insanely strong, and it's only a matter of time before something terrible happens. A wish must be made.'

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Dragon Ball Generations. In the next chapter I'll be announcing the Power Levels and stats of all the fighters so far, stay tuned. _

Now, I'll respond to respond to some of the comments recently posted.

**Q: **I never understood why in these GT or GT-like retellings, Vegeta doesn't go into space with them. It would seem that Vegeta would know the most about navigating through space from his earlier life as well as the time he went into space looking for Goku.  
**A: **It is true that Vegeta spent navigated through space, and would most defiantly be a great candidate to go with them. However, Vegeta also needs to remain on Earth for protection.

**Q: **I really like the idea of this story..I felt that GT had some great ideas but they were executed horribly. I like how you're using a few of their ideas but tweaking them a little bit and actually making them work. Hope this story keeps going.

**A: **Thank you, I also felt that GT had great idea's, that's the main reason I wanted to make this story. Plus I hated the idea of Goku returning to his child state, haha.


	6. Universal Saga: Heartache

**Universal Saga:  
6. Heartache:**

* * *

Trunks lay there watching his friend Goku stand tall, fearless and motionless against this new threat. His sight then returned to the Frost Demon who now had a large dark bruise across the left side of his face. The villain glared at the Super Saiyan who had blindsided him...plotting...

"That was quite the entrance you made..." Eis swept away the blood that trinkled down his cheek. "I hope you enjoyed it because I'll be sure that it won't happen twice." Lightning flashed around as the drums of thunder banged from the darkness above.

"Save it – I've heard it all before from other's just like you." Goku's golden hair rippled in the winds that began picking up around them. "I know about you Eis – the true citizens, the original owner's of this planet told me about you and the harm you've caused."

_Before Goku had teleported to Trunks' aid, a group of short and chubby purple aliens dressed in torn ragged clothes praised him for his victory over the General. These aliens told Goku stories of the events that unfolded; Eis claimed their planet as his own, stole it from the original owner's. He then enslaved the citizens, and forced them to mine to rich materials of the planet for profit. _

Eis smirked, "Evil deeds? I've heard that phrase a few times actually. Besides the locals here should be happy, I spared them, protected them, I even provide them with the basic necessities for life, and all I ask for is for them to extract this Planet's goods so I can expand my Empire." The Frost Demon closed his eyes. "Really, I'm quite the kind person –I can retract that kindness if you wish. But then who's the villain?" The first few drops of rain began.

Goku's glare grew angrier and angrier by the second. "Shame on you; you're nothing but a cold-hearted, ruthless, cruel and sadistic monster. You delight in causing pain to the most vulnerable." The peals of thunder gave gravity to the Saiyan's voice. "Before now I have refused to believe that there could possibly be more evil creatures like Frieza, Cell, or even Majin Buu in the Universe...but clearly I was wrong...individuals like you still roam and the innocent suffer. I now realise that not only am I searching for the Black-Star Dragon Ball's – but now I am also searching to put a stop to those with beliefs like you." Goku paused, to let it sink in but his anger quickly boiled to the surface. "Gah! Believe me you won't get away with what you have done to this planet, it stops here today!"

"BA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Now_ that_ was pure comedy, I've never seen someone with such _good-heartedness_!" Laughed the Frost Demon – Goku tightened his fists, he knew this would be the response, it's always the same. "So, you mentioned something called Black-Star Dragon Ball's? I'm assuming they're the reason for your attendance on MY planet. Tell me what are they?"

Goku stared at Eis for a moment, unsure on whether to answer. "It's true that I am here for the black-star ball. I'm from Earth, a wish was made there and now I must gather the seven balls. But all that matters now is that I'm here, and while I am, I'm going to put a stop to you!" The Saiyan clenched his teeth and he got into his legendary fighting stance.

The Frost Demon frowned and levitated several feet into the air. "You will try!"

Eis charged immediately charged towards the Super Saiyan, he was coming in high with his right leg pulled back. Goku flared his golden aura, Eis's kick slammed into the Saiyan's forearms but Goku expertly moved with the blow and twisted his body around, smashing the Frost Demon to the ground with his elbow. Thunder quaked overhead, alongside the crash of the Saiyan's blow. The thick clouds caused everything to grow darker by the second. However, the Super Saiyan's light pierced through the darkness as if it was symbolising hope a new hope for everyone.

The Frost Demon growled as he violently swung his spiked tail at the Saiyan's legs, hoping to catch the warrior off-guard. But Goku foresaw his intention and took to the skies. "Confound him!" Eis exclaimed as he watched the trail of golden aura soar above. The rain fell harder. Not only did his anger blind him, but now the elements also clouded his vision as he recklessly charged towards the Saiyan.

Unlike the Frost Demon's, Goku's mind was clear, he felt the raw energy of the Frost Demon quickly approach.

Eis cocked his arm back, and violently swung his fist for the Saiyan's head. At the last second, Goku caught the Arcosian's arm spinning his entire body around and flung him into the distance. Eis caught himself in mid-flight, and immediately charged the Saiyan again. Goku braced himself, he prepared to exchange blows with the last of the Frost Demon's.

"Raahhhhhh!" Eis roared, charging Goku with his right arm cocked back, however this time his Ki skyrocketed, the aura of his Ki burst and changed from purple into a dark red glow. His strength, defences and speed increased dramatically.

Goku's eye widened with surprise, he took the full power of Eis's right cross across his jaw. Time seemed to pause for a moment around Goku; he saw blood and saliva spray from his mouth, and the look of fury upon the Frost Demon's light blue face. Goku was sent flying through the fortress of Tea at great speeds. "W-Was that... The Kaio-Ken technique just now?" Goku pondered as he rammed into the soaked road, trying to regain his bearings. He had landed not far from the battleground where he had previously thought Ledgic. "Gee, it sure felt like it! My jaw is killing me..."

* * *

Back on Earth

Gohan Son accelerated through the night-sky. He decided to wear his glasses, white shirt and black trousers ready for teaching at Orange-Star High School in a few hours.

He descended down onto the Guardian's Lookout. The Lookout was semi-spherical and sat high on the stratosphere, overlooking the Earth below. Those who couldn't sense Ki were unable to find the Lookout as it couldn't be seen or located through the use of technology. The Lookout was tiled; several towers surrounded the one large structure which stood in the centre. That was the Guardian's Palace. Leading to the Palace were two rows of trees which were watered regularly by the Guardians ever faithful servant, Mr. Popo.

There standing tall next to the Palace with his cape fluttering behind him was Gohan's old mentor Piccolo. Gohan walked soberly towards him.

"I sensed that you were coming." Piccolo said.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan said, standing beside him. Piccolo was almost a foot taller than his old student. "I've come asking for a request." He said without hesitation.

"Don't worry Gohan. We already know why you're here."

"You know?" He was slightly taken aback.

The tall Namekian nodded. "We also fear for the Earth's future. I and Dende both feel the same way." Piccolo paused for a moment "It's happened before Gohan, and we got lucky that time thanks to kindness of the Namekian's - who knows without them we might not be standing here right now."

A silence passed between them.

"We have to summon Shenron." Gohan said.

Piccolo exhaled and closed his eyes. "I know Gohan, but we can't just rely on Shenron for everything. It may come back to haunt us one day."

"Haunt us? What do you mean? We've made wishes in the past and he's always granted them without causing any harm."

"Indeed. But I've been thinking - Gast's dragon Ryu is from the same realm as Shenron, and the consequences of summoning him are now threatening our world. What if Shenron turns against us when we next summon him?"

Gohan looked up at the dark sky. "I know Piccolo; it's having clear effects on the Planet – earthquakes, floods, strange noises coming from the sky, it's all over the news." Gohan gave his old tutor a smile. "But we can't worry about it. I know that my Dad will bring the Black-Star Dragon Ball's back and everything will go back to normal before you know it."

He adjusted his glasses "However, as of now we must make the wish because if we don't the consequences may be dire. Think about it as of now we have no failsafe; if one of us so much as loses control we'll end up destroying the Earth – the planet needs protecting from not only those who wish to cause harm, but from ourselves."

"You make a strong point Gohan. I'll gather the Dragon Ball's soon. But I want this to be the last time that we rely on Shenron."

Gohan nodded, "Yes, of course." He looked at his watch, "Oh gosh, sorry Piccolo but I've got to go now."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks I'll come again soon, let Dende know I stopped by." Gohan turned to go.

"Goodbye Gohan, I'll let you know when I've gathered the Dragon Ball's."

"Thanks Piccolo."

Gohan gathered his energy and descended down towards the Earth. Piccolo watched and he was pleased with his former student's progress, he then closed his eyes and went back to his thoughts 'If you return Gast I will be the one to stop you this time.'

* * *

TAC, the mighty Frost Demon smiled smugly at the Saiyan. "Impressive, you're indeed powerful. But, as you've just witnessed I've been holding back a huge portion of my power for the sake of my _amusement_." Eis stood tall, relaxed as he spoke in cordial tone. "But, just for you Goku I propose an offer."

"Go on then, you have my attention." Goku smiled at the Frost Demon, he decided to play along with Eis since he had a pretty good idea of what this offer might be.

Eis raised his tightly clenched robotic fist. "Join me, Goku and together we can rule the over this Universe without ever being opposed. Imagine it – with our combined strengths we'd be like God's."

Goku continued to smile. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. You know your brother Frieza tried to offer me that too." The Saiyan chuckled to himself, he reminisced his past events on Namek, smiling at how far he had come since then.

The Frost Demon frowned, "I do beg you to reconsider. As you see with me you could live like a God; everything you want could be yours. Or you could choose to simply suffer and die here. It's your choice." Thunder banged above as rain slammed down onto the ground.

Goku merely smirked as the mighty Frost Demon spoke. "No way, I already have everything a man could want."

"Fine, have it your way you foolish Saiyan." Eis poised himself to power-up as he continued "For your lack of respect, you will suffer a fate worse than HELL ITSELF!" shouting the last words of his sentence, Eis's Ki exploded crimson once again. "KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" He roared, charging Goku once more.

"How can you know Kaio-Ken?" Goku uttered to himself, the golden aura of his Ki exploding around him as he powered up in preparation to exchange blows with Eis.

Our hero from Earth took the full force of the blow with his forearm, the sheer power of the attack caused debris to fling in all directions. The last of the Frost Demon's followed up, utilizing his extra limb as he quickly tripped Goku with his tail causing the mighty hero to fall backwards.

The Saiyan twisted his body with the fall and swung a well aimed kick into Eis's jaw. Not expecting the attack the Frost Demon's body swung violently to the side. Goku then squatted down and flung his entire body at Eis. A flash of light exploded from the Saiyan, lightning crackled around him, now a Super Saiyan 2 he smashed his shoulder into his stomach. Purple blood and saliva spewed from Eis's mouth. Goku jumped back causing the Frost Demon to double over, his vision swam but Goku didn't allow the monster to recuperate.

He instead vanished and reappeared in front of the gasping Eis. Pulling in Eis by his arm, Goku elbowed him in the face causing the Frost Demon to hurtle backwards, his jagged crimson aura faded away.

"DAMN YOU!" Purple blood fell down his face like rain, his vision was blurred but he could still see a sphere of blue light building in Goku's hands. His next attack was intended to finish him off. 'N-No I can't let this happen. I can still push the Kaio-Ken one level more.' The Frost Demon smiled at the thought, but it quickly turned to a scowl when he felt his muscles burn with pain; it seems that the long use of the Kaio-Ken had strained his body more than he realised. 'Shit if only I had time to gather energy – then, then I could kill him!'

Goku glared at the beaten Frost Demon, charging his Kamehameha in his hands. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and the rain continued to slam harder than before. "Eis I'll give you one more chance. Give up now and promise to live a life of peace, and maybe I'll let you live."

Eis's eyes widened as he heard the Saiyan's words. Was he actually going to give him the time to gather his strength? A sinister smile crept onto the Frost Demon's face. 'Yes this is my chance...I can kill him... My empire has not fallen yet.'

"If you don't Eis, I will not hesitate to end your life right now. Think carefully." Goku paused as he watched the Frost Demon's slender body rise to his feet. "Well?" The Saiyan said sternly.

Eis laughed out loud at the Saiyan. "Pathetic, you really are, Goku. But I do thank you, if it wasn't for your stubbornness and kind heartedness, I wouldn't have been able to kill you."

Goku boiled with anger.

"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE! HA!" Goku roared, flinging his arms towards Eis, releasing the mighty beam of raw azure energy. As the unstoppable force of energy rushed towards its target, Eis pointed his palms towards the blast.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!" Crimson aura violently flashed around Eis, a large sphere of violet energy formed in his hands. "NOVA FLAAASSSHH! ARRHHH!" He yelled, pouring his energy, anger and fury into the blast. The Kamehameha and the Nova Flash shredded and scorched the ground below them as they continued to accelerate towards each other.

**BAM!** Time slowed down for both warriors as their beams of energy collided. Spherical waves blasted outwards, shattering all of the towers around them into dust. Azure and violet Ki flashed, electricity crackled around the beams as the struggled to push one another back.

"There is no escape!" Eis yelled, his voice was largely drowned out by the powerful pulsing of the twin beam attacks.

Goku was too tense to respond. His feet crunched into the ground, his teeth were grinding together angrily and thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind. Ever since Pilaf made that wish, Goku noticed that his Ki felt odd, his Super Saiyan powers were more straining and a lot more difficult to maintain. If Super Saiyan 2 was causing him this much pain, what would Super Saiyan 3 be like? No matter the cost he knew he had to try!

He gritted his teeth, and flexed every muscle in his body. "I have to do this...THERE ALL COUNTING ON ME!"

With a loud scream Goku his aura flared. The energy surged though his body and his aura radiated with a mystical golden light. A tsunami of Ki burst through his Kamehameha, causing it to violently morph around Eis's energy beam.

"WHAT?!" Eis cried out in shock. Azure energy blazed around him, scorching his skin, he felt like he was in the middle of the Sun. The only thing protecting him was the last essence of his Nova Flash, he tensed and braced as he tried to pour everything he had into his attack. He had to win – he had to find a way! If not, he would lose his empire. His one desire, his one dream, to rule over the entire Universe, would fail.

Goku could feel it, his hair began to grow! The dark threatening clouds began to open, light poured through the darkness and radiated over the Saiyan.

The lightning around him grew more and more intense by the second, the crackling of the lightning was deafening. His yell turned into one of pain as he tried to force the transformation to occur. Everywhere hurt. But he had to keep pushing!

His hair continued to expand. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With one final roar of pain his golden aura exploded outwards. The Kamehameha hurtled forwards.

"NO!" The tyrant screamed with fear, pain and anger as the beam consumed him whole. Is it over?

* * *

Moments Earlier...

"STOP THERE!" An armoured purple giant yelled sprinting towards the two girls with all four of his large fists cocked back. Bra prepared to block the large creatures attack, but before she could do so a narrow beam of yellow Ki rushed past her and instantly incinerated the beast; leaving nothing except ash and smoke.

"Brother?" The blue-haired girl exclaimed turning towards her brother. She gasped, Trunks was still covered in blood, and his clothes were torn in places from his fight with Eis.

"What happened?" Pan asked. She held Giru who was still on his five minute recharge.

Trunks's gaze turned to Pan "Never mind!" He replied harshly, "Have you found this damn generator yet?"

"N-No we can't find it and Giru's on s-some kind of reboot." Bra stammered, she hated when her brother was like this.

"Right, screw finding it. Get behind me; I'll just destroy the rest of this stupid place...like we should have done in the beginning." The girls immediately obeyed and followed Trunks into the air.

As the group took to the sky, thousands of red lasers dashed towards them. Trunks turned around and lowered his brow harshly. "GET LOST!" He yelled, pointing his palm down towards the castle and fired a large golden ball of energy which rushed towards its targets. The sphere swallowed the lasers and exploded upon hitting the ground, instantly incinerating all of the army of soldiers below and levelling the area. Nothing survived.

Pan looked around. Clear evidence of the destruction of the generator was almost instantly noticed for all to see: the eerie noises silenced, the dark clouds began to disappear, the rain started to fade. She smiled lightly, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was still wrong.

* * *

Goku's golden aura blazed heavily around him, lightning sparked violently around him. His teeth, eyes and fists were clenched tightly.

Beads of sweat dripped from his brow, "W-what's...wrong with me... today?" his breathing was quickening and he struggled to control it. "I can't let it go!" His heart felt like it was slamming in his chest, "Come on Goku you have to relax..." He urged himself, breathing in through his nose and out through the mouth, he opened and closed his hands a few times.

It was working he felt his Ki decreasing and his breathing was returning to normal.

He was going to be fine.

Then a horrible stabbing pain seared his chest as his heart...stopped...

He clutched his chest tightly, and gasped in shock, fear and agony. His Super Saiyan aura quaked and sent a spherical wave of burning energy outwards, the powers rushed away and he returned to his base form. He collapsed to his knees. His breathing was rapid and harsh. "N-no...I...I can't...Let it end...this way..." He stammered his vision darkened as he saw several figures run towards him.

* * *

"Well that's finish. Let's get back to the space," Trunks was halfway through his sentence when the jolt of energy ran through his senses.

He snapped his head and eyes widened as he turned towards the source.

A golden flash of light rocketed out from the far corner of the city. "Goku?" Trunks thought out loud.

Pan's grip around Giru tighter, pulling the robot tighter to her chest, she could also sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bra asked nervously. Trunks jumped back into reality and grabbed the girls the two girls by their wrists "Come on we've got to help him!" Trunks accelerated, his Super Saiyan aura flared around him. To any survivors below he seemed like a missile zooming through the skies leaving a golden trial of light behind.

'Come on, come on!" He gritted his teeth. "Where is he?" Trunks saw orange in the corner of his eye which caused him to instantly snap his full sight towards it.

He was there, lying face down in the dirt with his face in a puddle.

Trunks gasped, without realising he dropped Pan and Bra and rushed towards Goku's body.

He quickly turned Goku over onto his back and checked for breathing.

Pan lifted her head. "Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed, her Grandpa, her hero that she'd heard so many stories about was, was...

Bra's eyes locked on to her brother who was now performing CPR on Goku. "Is...Is he...dea?" Pan shot a fierce look "No he's not dead!" She yelled, collapsing to her knees.

Bra stood there in both shock and fear.

"Come on Goku!" Trunks yelled as gave Goku a series of chest compressions. "Damn it! I've seen you do the impossible – you've beat Majin Buu – saved the planet so many times! And I know you can do so much more!"

Goku Son's eyes slowly opened. The rain droplets made him squint and raise his arms. "Wait what?" A smile slowly formed on Trunks's face.

He sat up slowly. "P-Pan look!" Bra shouted. Pan lifted her head. She smiled uncontrollably; she ran towards her grandpa, tears ran down her face (no longer from sadness but from sheer happiness).

"Oh hey, Pan. What's wrong...?"

Pan jumped into his arms weeping. "I thought you left me - I was so scared..."

"Hey, it's alright I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Goku said stroking her black hair, he looked up to Trunks with a smile. "Thank you Trunks, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead now."

"Don't worry about it Goku." Trunks said, they all looked down at the small droid Giru who was now vibrating next to Goku's leg. "Hey what's wrong with him?" Bra asked.

Giru's red pupil flickered, "Danger-Danger-Danger! Giru!" the robot yelled whilst shaking frantically in the air.

"Huh, danger?" Goku wondered suddenly a jolt of energy jumped through his senses causing his eyes to widen as he turned to meet eye-to-eye with the source.

"Danger-Danger, Giru, Giru."

"No way!" Goku exclaimed his body began to shake, his pupils expanding and his jaw dropping. Impossible...how could he have survived that?

"What is it Goku?" Trunks turned, he saw it a dark silhouette with a long tail stood on top of a broken tower.

"It's Eis!" Goku and Trunks shouted in unison.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I hope that you enjoyed the fight against Ledgic and that you're now enjoying the battle with Eis._

_Anyway as promised in the last chapter I'll be revealing the power levels of the characters thus far. I believe that a power level is the added total of candidates: physical power, defence, speed, and Ki. _

******Goku (BASE/Mastered Super Saiyan-M Super Saiyan2-M Super Saiyan3):  
****PL:** 14,500,000 - 314,500,000 - 629,000,000 - 943,500,000  
**Physical:** 4,278,212 - 79,278,212 - 158,556,424 - 237,834,636  
**Endurance: **3,000,000 - 78,000,000 - 156,000,000 - 234,000,000  
**Speed: **2,850,100 **- **77,850,100** - **155,700,200 **- **233,550,300  
**Ki: **4,371,688 - 79,371,688 **- **158,743,376** - **238,115,064

**Trunks (BASE/Mastered Super Saiyan...):  
****PL:**10,100,000 - 310,100,000  
**Attack:** 2,527,500** - **77,527,500**  
Defence: **2,423,375 - 77,423,375**  
Speed: **1,864,250 - 76,864,250**  
Ki: **3,284,875 - 78,284,875

**Pan (BASE/...):  
****PL: **80,100**  
Attack: **20,750**  
Defence: **12,100**  
Speed: **20,000**  
Ki: **27,250

**Bra (BASE):  
****PL: **80,000**  
Attack: **17,500**  
Defence: **10,000**  
Speed: **20,000**  
Ki: **32,500

**Ledgic:  
****PL: **565,000,000**  
Attack: **137,250,000**  
Defence: **149,750,000**  
Speed: **138,750,000  
**Ki: **139,250,000

**Eis:  
****PL: **240,000,000 (Kaio-Kenx3 = 720,000,000)**  
Attack: **54,250,000**  
Defence: **75,750,000**  
Speed: **54,750,000**  
Ki: **55,250,000


	7. Universal Saga: Wrath of The Saiyan's

With one final roar the almighty azure beam dashed forward, tearing and atomising everything in its wake – reflecting its terrifying blue rays on Eis's white armour, ready to consume him whole.

He gritted his teeth and roared at the last second "NO, PSYCHO BARRIER!" immediately a vibrant violet translucent sphere of energy surrounded Eis.

**BANG! **The Kamehameha smashed into the sphere of Ki causing Eis to snarl and grit his teeth in pain; it took every ounce of strength to support his barrier. Every muscle felt like a knife was being shoved into them as the beam pushed through the Planet's thermosphere. Cracks began to form on the barrier, "No...I'll kill..." His body, arms limp, as he fell backwards he came to a sudden halt as the azure inferno shattered the barrier like glass. He felt like he was in the middle of the sun, his skin scorched, violet blood bubbled as the end of his tail was carved from his body.

Then he blacked out.

It was blurry at first when he first awoke. How long had he been out? Seconds, minutes or maybe even hours... Eis lifted his head and winced with pain. "Curse that Saiyan monkey."

Eis's face was covered in dry dark purple blood; his left-eye was permanently squeezed shut. His armoured crown like forehead was charred black, scratched and shattered in places. His once white-plated chest and shoulder pads fared no better, as they two were shattered and scorched all over. Both of his light-blue legs were covered in mud and blood, the end of his spiked tail was torn off.

The Frost Demon raised his left arm to wipe the blood away from his face. But he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and cringed at the sight – his entire black mechanical forearm had been torn from him.

He growled with fury. "I will make HIM and his friends pay a hundredfold for the pain they have caused me!" He clenched his right fist, good that was still there he thought as he climbed to his feet.

"Grandpa!" A high-pitched scream echoed through the city. Eis twisted his body towards the noise and sped-off towards it; every step he took burned but the one thought surged through his mind and kept him moving faster and faster: murder.

Finally he found them. There they were. They all sat around him, the one that caused him so much pain. Eis stood upon on tower which had once stood tall in his world; but now it was reduced to nothing but broken rubble. Eis growled louder and louder as he pointed a finger towards them.

* * *

**Universal Saga:  
7. Wrath of The Saiyan's: **

* * *

"Danger-Danger, Giru, Giru."

"No way!" Goku exclaimed his body began to shake, his pupils expanding and his jaw dropping. Impossible...how could he have survived that?

"What is it Goku?" Trunks turned, he saw it a dark silhouette with a long tail stood on top of a broken tower.

"It's Eis!" Goku and Trunks exclaimed in unison.

Everyone's sight was fixated on the Frost Demon that stood before them.

"H-How did he? Grandpa made a direct hit with his Kamehameha and no...No one can take that." Pan stammered.

'I wish dad was here.' Bra begged, closing her eyes tightly.

"Grr," Eis snarled outstretched his arm and pointed his index finger towards the group.

BZZZZT! A flash of purple burst from his finger and a narrow beam of death dashed towards the group. Dust scattered shifted aside causing Trunks to freeze in place.

"TRUNKS!" Goku exclaimed shoulder barging him to the ground.

Goku gasped. He looked down. He felt it a bullet hole in the side of his chest; blood spurted everywhere, slipping between his fingers.

"NOOOOO!" Pan's screams sounded distant, faint.

Looking over shoulder, he saw his friends, their figures blurred on his vision. "You guys...I'm...sorry..." He stumbled onto his hands and knees, panting. His chest felt like it was about to tear apart.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" A cold and cruel laugh echoed as Goku Son's vision darkened.

Trunks' vision widened, there Goku lay in his own pool of blood...dying. The Senzu Beans were back on the ship, he never expected them to run into...into anything like this!

"G-Goku," He thought out loud. Guilt surrounded him; he felt anger welling up inside, a boiling fury. Why did Goku have to go and save him? He flashed into a Super Saiyan, his aura flaring violently, filled with anger and hate. This just isn't fair.

His hair stood sharper, electricity crackled all around him, he began to roar.

Eis growled, his brow lowered harshly and his arm outstretched "Now you'll share his faint! NOVA FLAAAASH!" He yelled, releasing the large violent beam.

**BOOM!**

The explosion enveloped him, its fiery intensity searing his skin, but he kept screaming.

A deeper, purer, stronger fire erupted around him.

With a flash the energy burst around him in all directions.

Trunks had ascended.

His vision was filled with malice, his aura echoed louder than ever as electricity crackled around him and the Super Saiyan's hair stood taller and sharper than his previous form. He looked at Goku once more, his brow lowered harshly. "You three listen. There's still a chance to save him. Take Goku back to the ship and give him one of the Senzu Beans."

"But we can help we'll fight him together!" Bra yelled trying to hold back the tears.

"I said go!" Trunks demanded. "I'll deal with Eis alone."

With one last look she picked Goku up with Pan and flew back to the spaceship. Trunks continued to watch until they became black dots in the sky.

* * *

Back on Earth

Vegeta leant against the walls of his home with his arms folded. He gazed into the starry sky awaiting Uub's arrival. His senses had been caught by the Ki signature of his rival and son's powering up, alongside this new Ki signature that he did not recognise, but it felt strangely familiar; yet different in way he couldn't put his finger on... He frowned. He had felt Goku's Ki signature drop rapidly and had readied himself to teleport and intervene. However, shortly after, he felt Trunks' power level increase rapidly which caused him to smirk. 'What's going on out there?' The Prince thought.

* * *

The girls flew at high speeds across the dark emerald forest. "Pan, look!" Bra said pointing at the large gaping hole in the forest, where the ship had crushed the trees upon landing.

"Yeah that's it!" Pan exclaimed enthusiastically as she rushed down to the ship.

Tac, the girls landed on the soft ground and the Capsule Corp G became visible once again. "Don't worry Grandpa you're going to be okay!" Pan grinned running to the ship.

Crunch, the snapping of branches and twigs could be heard all around.

Hiss...

"Pan, Bra..." Goku muttered his blood dripped from his mouth onto the cold ground. A large shadow stood over them.

"Move!" Goku jolted and shoved the girls away from the large arachnids grasp.

He struggled but quickly turned and rammed his shoulder into Arachnan's stomach causing him to double-over, Goku immediately took this to his advantage and delivered a spinning kick into Arachnan's muscular jaw which sent him hurtling into the ground.

"Grandpa!" His vision was swimming as he watched the spider like monster struggle to its feet. The Old Hero collapsed to his knees and growled with a mixture of pain and frustration.

"Hiss...You shall pay dearly for what you have done to The Force, peasant!" Arachnan yelled.

"Yes after I've eaten you, I and the boss here will be getting some space sodas." The humanoid lizard said grunting as he climbed to his feet.

"Desann, still alive and kicking I see." A sinister smile seemed to form across the large arachnids fierce fangs. "Well Desann let's do it!"

The moment Arachnan finished his sentence, he extended his now seven arms and knelt down to the floor and Desann immediately lunged forwards in front of his leader with his arms extended outwards and his left knee held high.

There was a pause.

"This just doesn't feel right without Butters." Desann muttered.

"Yeah...Really screws up our poses..." Arachnan looked down at the ground.

He lifted his head and glared "Ah forget it, let's get them!" Grinding their feet into the ground both Arachnan and Desann charged the warriors of the Earth.

"AH!" Gritting his teeth, Goku flared his white aura. Usually warriors of this level would be nothing to the Saiyan, but with the crippling pain of the Black Heart and the fatal wounds he received from Eis, this may be more than even he could handle.

Pan poised herself, shifting her gaze at Bra for a moment who replied with a quiet nod.

Almost simultaneously the two ignited their white auras and flung themselves forwards with their fists cocked back.

"No don't!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hmph." Desann braced himself in mid-flight and lifted his hands up to large purple snout, smirking as the small fighter's closed in.

"Ahh!" Screamed the girls, Pan coming in with a high-kick and Bra was aiming a haymaker into his hinged jaw. But the Chistori blocked both blows and responded by latching onto both their wrists with his flaky hands.

They tried to pull away. It was no use. Both Bra's and Pan's eyes widened as the Chistori opened his mouth, relieving a mouthful of large sharp teeth. They could feel the warm moist breath against their skin as they frantically tried to pull away from the reptiles grasp.

* * *

THUUMMM, THUUMMM, THUUMMM, came the indistinguishable sound vortex of rolling thunder and super-powered punches. Every punch and every kick sent a multitude of spherical waves across the horizon. The shock-waves from each blocked attack were powerful enough to force Planet's out of orbit, and the Planet itself seemed to shudder in awareness of the damage they were capable of causing.

Trunks unleashed his fury in a quick dash towards the Frost Lord. THUUUM! He struck hard with an uppercut to Eis's jaw which sent the almighty Frost Lord zooming. Trunks utilised his new found speed and instantly appeared behind Eis, and smashed the tyrant to the ground with a double fist.

"What's wrong, Eis?" Trunks announced, as he descended down from the sky and touched down a couple yards away from the frost lord. "You haven't given up already, have you?" He smirked as he smugly wiped a streak of blood from the bottom of lip.

Eis let out a frustrated growl as he climbed to his feet.

"Foolish Saiyan!" Eis's ruby aura exploded around him. "You won't be smiling once I've finished with you! KAH!" Eis vanished along with Trunks, as their near light speed movements and attacks began once again. Eis could sense that he was quickly losing control; every blow he had taken and delivered took its toll and, with only one arm it made blocking almost impossible.

He was tiring out.

Eis fired a thrust kick, but Trunks had vanished just before the attack connected and appeared behind Eis with an elbow to the back of his neck. "Kwuuuachahahachahaha," screamed the Frost Demon as he crashed to his knees.

"So... Had enough?" Trunks chuckled, "Maybe I should finish you-"

Before the Saiyan could speak another word, the Frost Demon's Ki ignited again as he twisted his body around and hurled his iron fist in Trunks' gut. "UURAHHHGHHHH!" coughed Trunks as blood spewed from his mouth. The Frost Demon followed up by smashing his tail into the side of Trunks's head sending him crashing through a nearby broken building.

"What's wrong, I thought you were going to finish me?" Eis snarled aiming his palm where Trunks had landed and unleashed a wild frenzy violet Ki blasts.

Each energy beam sent more and more debris hurtling in all direaction, and more and more smoke and dust covered the mighty Half-Saiyan.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, take that you worthless trash!" grinning with a sense of pride at the huge dust cloud and crater that he had created.

But then he heard it. That familiar hum and crackle of electricity. His body began to tremble as he saw the Trunks' silhouette form in the smokescreen. First his arms, then his legs, his face and then his entire body came into full view once again.

Eis was livid.

"Why won't you just roll over and die?!" He flung himself towards the Saiyan, blinded by anger he threw a frenzy of telegraphed kicks and punches with little to no technique which Trunks easily evaded by back stepping, causing each blow to barely miss.

The Frost Demon then tried to slash Trunks with his tail, however the Saiyan grabbed the tail and yanked it towards him, whilst delivering a powerful thrust kick into base of Eis's back.

"KWWWUAAACCHH!" Eis screamed and wailed as he felt the burning pain of his skin, tendons and ligaments being torn away from him like paper.

He flung forwards. Face grinding against the floor for a moment as he lay limply. Then he heard it.

Crash.

His tail slammed against the cold, hard, ground.

Eis growled with pain, anger and sheer frustration as he felt blood drip from the stump of his tail. He struggled to his feet, he felt lighter, unbalanced.

"Hey, come now you shouldn't be angry, you know I was just trying to help you. Besides you look ridiculous with that big banana on your back: this is a much better look for you." Trunks smirked, lifting Eis's amputated tail up like a trophy. "But hey if you're so down in the dumps about it you can always have it back, I'm sure with a little glue it'll be as good as new."

The Frost Demon gritted his teeth, veins throbbed on his forehead. "I hate you!"

The Saiyan spat, "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Fool, well imagine feeling the way you do now all the time like the people that you consider beneath you feel."

Eis's glare was set on Trunks.

'Grr, if only I could use Kaio-Ken, then, then he'd be nothing but an insect to me...'

Then with a sudden flash, Eis had an epiphany. 'That's it!' He thought. 'I'll just have to take a page out of my younger brother's books.'

* * *

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed.

In reflex he attempted to dash towards them, only to meet with a right-cross to the face from Arachnan.

The Saiyan's body skidded across the rough terrain and slammed into the nearby trees.

With a painful grunt Goku tried to push his body of the ground. He heard foot-steps coming towards him, "This is just all too easy...then again it always is." The voice dripped with malice, so cold, so cruel, Arachnan hissed as he stopped and stood inches away from Earth's hero.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up and charged, grasping his chest.

Everything was on the line: his family, his friends, if they died here the Black-Star Dragon Balls would never be found and brought back to Earth, making its destruction inevitable.

"NO!" Goku swung for the arachnids head, but the punch was too slow and sloppy. His vision was swimming – his time was running out. Arachnan caught his fist and kneed him in the gut, doubling him over and he vomiting blood.

* * *

They felt the warm, thick, moist breath of Desann against their skin. Thousands of razor sharp teeth were about to sink deep into their skins. She turned around only to see her Grandpa Goku getting beaten savagely by that monster. Was this the end?

A wave of heat suddenly flooded Pan's ears and forehead, jolting her back to reality. She squeezed Desann's wrist with her other hand, a crunch echoed through the forest, causing the Chistori to wail in pain. He stared into the child's eyes. The air around her flickered, white to gold and played tricks on Desann's eyes, making it look like Pan's hair was constantly changing colour. Even her pupils changed from black to green.

Bra felt Desann's grip loosen so she immediately pulled her arm away and uppercutted the reptile in his gut, causing him to double-over.

Desann growled and threw a right-hook at the blue-haired Saiyan, but Bra stepped to the side and caught his fist, smirking. "Pan now's our chance!" She then turned her head in confusion to see that Pan wasn't there "Huh? Where is she?"

The Chistori ripped his arm from Bra's grip. He then proceeded to grab the girl by the face and smashed her body straight into ground, causing a storm of dust to surround the two of them.

"AHH!" Bra screamed, she let out an explosive wave, which caused the ground to shatter beneath and sent Desann hurtling several feet away.

Desann caught himself in mid-air and threw a wide kick aimed at the small Saiyan's jaw. However, her small size gave her the advantage allowing her to quickly roll underneath the blow, and quickly deliver her own devastating kick to Desann's mid-section, which toppled the tall fighter to his knees.

Bra accelerated behind the Chistori. "See if you can take this!"

Her punch sent Desann flying helplessly into the air. But she didn't waste time. The half-Saiyan quickly followed up with an elbow into the centre of the reptiles gut, followed up with a barrage of fast kicks and punches to his gut and face.

Desann tried to counter with a punch, but all the kicks and punches dazed him. Finally, Bra executed a front flip in midair before swinging down a double fist on top of the foe's head, knocking him down into the ground.

Wasting no time she screamed at the top of her voice, a white aura with tints of purple surrounded the Saiyan. Two spheres of light purple Ki formed in each of her hands, and she charged down to Desann.

The Chistori instinctively looked up and fear reflected with purple light filled eyes, as Bra smashed down her fists onto of the Chistori. Muffled screams could be heard as her fists burned and scorched as they morphed into the reptile's face, then within the moment Bra flipped backwards leaving behind the spheres of energy which had engulfed Desann's entire face, she detonated the Galick Breaker with a hard clench of her fist.

All that was left was a cloud of smoke and dust which had formed where Desann stood.

The Saiyan smiled, proud of her victory and collapsed to her knees. She breathed heavily, that last attack had taken everything she had.

* * *

Arachnan laughed out loud as he mercilessly smashed all seven of fists in Goku in rapid succession; causing the Saiyan to scream and cough a mixture of saliva and blood.

"Leave him alone!" The voice he heard was filled with fury. Arachnan then felt force crash into his face; he heard his bones crack and crunch as he was sent head-over-heels.

"H-Hey...Pan." Goku smiled.

Pan stared at her Grandpa with tear filled eyes. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in bruises and blood stained his orange Gi. She wanted to speak, but she felt like a brick was lodged in her throat, tears began to pour down her eyes.

Goku's eyes began to close.

Pan stared at her Grandpa, she began to tremble. She was on the edge.

"No please don't!" Pan shook her Grandpa in an attempt to awaken him, but failed. "Please...Don't go..."

Then she heard it: laughter. She turned towards it; hate in her eyes.

"Aw, how adorable, but don't be too sad kid. After all you'll see that pathetic weakling again in the next dimension. HA-HA-HA!"

"What did you say?!" Saiyan wrath suddenly began to burn inside her, pure and directed from the core. She lifted her head, her eyes pierced through the heartless beast in front of her. Pan felt herself slipping deeper and deeper into her rage - with fists trembling with tension, teeth gritted, and all her muscles rippling with pure unrivalled rage.

"Ha, Ha come now little girl. You don't actually believe that you can play with me do you?" Arachnan snickered. "I won't even have to try. I'll kill you just as easily as I did that weakling of yours, but there'll be a special treat for you my dear: if you catch my drift just like I do with all the other little nuisances, he, he."

That sent Pan over the edge. She clenched her fists even tighter, her aura burst around like flames and changed from white to gold. Her pupils turned green and her hair began to flutter and shake violently around her.

THUUUM, the interrupting thunder shook the ground, as a storm of howling winds and blinding lightning erupted around Pan. As her energy rushed out, the air around her began to feel warm and thick. Her aura intensified and lifted rocks into the air which were crushed into fragments of nothingness. Then her head suddenly jerked back uncontrollably, back down and then back up again, all the time her deathly green eyes were locked on Arachnan's.

Arachnan took a couple of steps back; all eight of his eyes were widened and locked onto Pan's form: fear echoed through him.

Pan's head jerked again. This time, a flash off golden-yellow light rippled through her hair and vanished as her head dropped again.

"What was that?" Arachnan thought. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or could this truly be the legendary Super Saiyan that defeated Frieza?"

Then another flash appeared but this one seemed to freeze with the moment. Nearby, the face of Bra was captured in a transfixed state of fear and awe.

Pan's head jerked back once more and she screamed with all her might as the wrath within exploded outwards for all to see. Golden lights consumed her and then exploded outwards, the shockwave created caused Arachnan to be hurled away. Bra covered her face with their arms and she felt her body being pushed back. She then looked up at Goku and she could have sworn that she saw a smile on his face for moment.

A stunned Arachnan attempted to regain his balance in midair as he shielded his airs from the blinding light which was being released from Pan. Pan's hair now stood sharply erect, no longer black but a shimmering gold. Her eyes burned with the rage of an emerald fire.

Pan was fully aware at what she had become, her rage boiled as she vanished and reappeared in front of Arachnan.

"What?!" Arachnan exclaimed; she was so fast that he never saw her move. He snarled and growled angrily and threw a series of fast punches and kicks that Pan dodged everyone effortlessly: to her they appeared to moving in slow motion.

Finally, a punch hit, Arachnan's grin faded as the image of Pan faded.

"Hey behind you."

Arachnan hissed and turned around with a punch to Pan's face. She didn't move. She didn't have to. The young Saiyan smirked as she saw Arachnan's form tremble.

Pan raised her hand towards his face.

"Please, forgive me! I'm sorry I'll never hurt anyone again!" Arachnan begged, falling to his knees.

Pan's brow lowered harshly. "Don't play games with me," She growled, "I'm no fool; I can sense your deception you freak. To think even now you're trying to find a way out: a way to kill me and everyone I care about!" She looked over to see her Grandpa, barely breathing, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Pan raised her hand, golden Ki crackling with azure energy formed in her hand, eyes piercing Arachnan's.

"WELL I WILL NOT LET YOU DO IT ANYMORE!" Pan roared, letting out a burst of energy which instantly burned and incinerated Arachnan – There was nothing left - Nothing but ash in the wind...

* * *

"Now I'm going to finish you off. Goodbye-" A flare of purple Ki had engulfed Trunks before he could finish his sentence.

As the smoke cleared Trunks was relieved to be unharmed, but Eis was nowhere to be found.

He was turned his head to the right when the jolt of energy ran through his senses.

"Huh?" Trunks heard a quaking hum and twisted back in reflex, his green pupils widening when he saw the death ball of tremendous size, easily the size of his a moon. Within the moment a flash of memories shot through the Saiyan's mind, he remembered the stories of Planet Vegeta's demise, this technique was used to burrow into the Planet's crust and detonate the core. "No stop! You'll destroy the whole planet!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha, you shouldn't have taken your eyes of me, I can gather energy a lot faster than my siblings. Now you'll die with this planet! YAHH!" Eis hurled his sphere of dark purple energy down towards the planet, laughing triumphantly.

"Shit!" No time. Trunks ignited the flow of his Super Saiyan aura and dashed towards the sphere. The violence of his aura ripped through the ground like tissue paper, leaving a large broken trail of gravel and rubble behind.

He was almost there, he was almost about to stop the sphere when-

VOOOH! A thin blade of purple caused him to instinctively throw his head back.

"What?" Trunks asked he saw the Frost Demon with his hand in front of him; he then gritted his teeth and pulled his hand back.

BOOM!

"SHIT!" Trunks cursed. He had failed; he watched helplessly as the Death Ball ploughed into the planet and began to slowly sink. The planet coughed multiple storms of lava all around the Saiyan around.

He then heard the soft of hum of the saucer and pulled his head back seconds before contact, grabbing the saucer in between both his hands.

The disc rocked back and forth violently as Eis tried to pull it away with his telekinesis but to no avail.

"EIS!" Trunks' roar echoed across the planet.

"Do you realise what you've done?!" With a huge roar he jetted forwards holding the disc to his side.

In retaliation Eis fired out a barrage of death beams in all directions which Trunks zigzagged around and then shot in behind him, throwing Eis's death saucer into the Frost Demon's side.

Slicing the monster in two.

The Frost Demon paled, his eyes widened upon realisation, "M-My own attack?"

Trunks watched as the beasts purple blood gushed out from his severed body parts, as his legs, his body and his right arm fell limply to the ground. "It's over, Eis." He looked up, the Planet didn't have long, the sky was dark, and lava erupted all around him launching molten stones high into the air.

He then saw purple looking humanoids running for their lives. He hadn't had a chance to meet or get to know them, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

He felt like this was his fault.

If I was just a little faster, if I was just a little stronger, then maybe I could have stopped all of this.

'I promise I'll wish you all back with the Dragon Ball's.'

He knew he couldn't save them all. He had his own family and friends to save back at his Spaceship and with one last silent apology Trunks ignited his Ki and dashed back to his spaceship leaving only a trail of yellow energy behind in the ashes of the dead planet.

* * *

Inside Capsule Corp G light years away from the Planet Tea

Trunks looked out of the medical room's window, pondering about the day's events. Could he have really saved them? Was it his fault that Eis destroyed the planet? He blinked and saw his reflection in the glass and put his hand on the scar which had formed on his left cheek.

He exhaled and turned to the Medical Machine which resembled the one's similar to which Frieza and his family used to use, except this one the Capsule Corporation logo on it. Inside floated Goku, his eyes were closed and he wore an oxygen mask.

Trunks pressed a series of buttons on the Medical Machine and sensed Pan walking towards him.

"Will he be okay?" Pan asked and watched the bubbles rise amongst her Grandpa.

Trunks turned and gave a reassuring smile. "He'll be okay, Pan. Just give him a few more hours and he'll be up to speed in no time."

"Thank you." The younger Saiyan smiled cheerfully.

"Hey no sweat, you know we should all be thanking you and Bra. If you two didn't get Goku back here so fast, he could be long gone now." Trunks smiled, and rubbed the younger girl's hair. "Come on, let's go back to the control room and leave Goku to rest." He said walking towards the door.

* * *

Planet Tea...

The once beautiful Earth-like planet now lay in ruin.

Thousand upon millions of shards of stone and debris in all different sizes: some small and some as large as mountains floated in the vast space. Amongst all this a large space shuttle flew through the ruins, searching for something...or someone.

The vessel was roughly 70metres in length. The body was black, long and pyramidal, higher in front, with broad angles sweeping back around it. The prow was triangular and had wrap-around windows for an all around view. The portholes spread across the ship's hull were long and rectangular in shape, with large wings that stretched outwards and had what appeared to be large engines on the bottom.

"King Eleim, we have found him." One of the figures called out. "It is a very faint signal, but we have locked on to Lord Eis's position."

"Excellent," The armoured man with spiky blonde hair smirked at his reflection. "Have him brought on board immediately."

* * *

_WOW! It's been awhile, sorry for the long wait folks; I've been busy recently for life stuff. Yeah. Anyway, it was an exciting end to the battle with Eis! A lot of events happened, the group found the one star Black-star Dragon Ball, we met Ledgic, Goku's heart disease ruined his day, Trunks transformed, Pan transformed, Bra destroyed Desann and the entire Planet of Tea was destroyed. _

_This chapter was fun to write and has been a story that I was excited to write for quite a while now. _

_I would also like to thank those for reading and reviewing! _

_And now, to answer your questions: _

_Q: __Cool that Bra went along with as well._

_A: Yeah I thought that she need to, it always annoyed me in GT that the daughter of the Saiyan Prince never trained or fought anyone!_

_Q: __Awesome story so far! Having an armored Namekian is pretty interesting. Goten never gets any attention after Z though! Should have had him go with!_

_A: Aha thank you. I was thinking about having Goten tag along but then the thought of a Fusion between Goten and Trunks would pretty much decimate most villains! But don't worry Goten will be getting his deserved attention in later chapters. _


End file.
